The Wind-Up God's Punishment Game
by Chemical Emotion
Summary: In the year 2000, people said the world was ending, but it never happened. What they didn't know was that they were right, but it'd come in a different form. The God was only girl though. The girl was too innocent... Even though she acted cruel. Who knew a cocky bastard could change that? The key word was acted... "It's all your fault! This catastrophe!" And the game begins...
1. Kami-sama?

**Here is my new fan fic! So... Yes, this will be Yuki X Piko! Why not Oliver? You'll see later... The title is based off of two Vocaloid songs, 'The Wind-Up God' and 'Punishment Game'. Umm... Piko isn't in this chapter though... He'll be in the next chapter, I swear!**

**The beautiful picture is by Nobu-Hazel! Go check her on deviantART!**

**This was not edited so please ignore those mistakes!**

**WARNINGS: OC Yuki, blood, bullies, and swearing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!**

**Alias Chapter Title: Punishments & Lessons**

**EDIT: So i haven't written on fanfiction for a while... I'm going to edit this story so let's see how that goes...**

* * *

One step. Two steps. Chatter that used to fill the hallway is now cleared away from a raven haired girl, stalking down the path. Whispers form, but they're silenced by the girl's dead stare. The students scatter to home room for safety, taking cover from whatever the "dangerous" girl could muster. And unseen from the crowd, the stranger plasters on a still poker face, but her eyes showed more emotion than actions ever could.

* * *

"And I mean, isn't she creepy?!" a delinquent cackled with other jerks like him as they make a small gang, laying on the colorful bean bags that were being soiled by their insults.

"O-oh come on!" a flirtatious prep giggled, hold her stomach as she batted her mascara eyelashes like she was Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, "She c-could hear you!" Yet the asshole kept up with his idiotic remarks.

Meanwhile, a girl was indulging herself with her new book, but was also eavesdropping on the idiots' pointless conversation. Yet she didn't even care. She knew they'll probably die before her, whether it being illness or the girl herself. She knew karma would strike them again and bite them hard on the crotch. But damn it! Where the hell _was_ karma?!

_Karma must be slow today, huh? I guess I'll do her a favor and create some chaos myself... _The loner scanned the class. No teacher, but a good audience of students. Smirking to herself, she stood up with her novel in her hands and instead of pushing the chair like the civilized person a teacher wants you to be, she slams the chair into the desk, earning a satisfying crash and a focused audience. As all of the students in the room stare at her, she calmly walks over to the book corner, where the populars were laughing at whatever the dumb leader said.

She coughs to get his attention and boy, he didn't look happy. With a glare that constantly wavers from bravery to cowering in a corner, he grumbled, "W-what the hell do you want...?" But no words were needed for this situation. Probably it was because she grabbed the bean bag under him and smashed it in his face. A deadly silence fills the class, but the void was filled with the girl's footsteps. _Class is resumed. Lesson: Don't be an idiot. The next punishment will be more embarrassing._

* * *

"Laina-san!" a stern teacher ordered, "Collect the scissors!"

I gave an obedient nod and grabbed a box to hold the metal supplies. Everything was going fine until a freaking prep didn't put in her scissors or even have the courtesy to actually look at me. What. The. Hell. I tapped my foot. I clapped my hands. I did the Gangnam Style dance. That's a lie, but still...!

Am I that short?! I'm only one hundred forty centimeters... Which is kindergartener size, but I'm still visible! A vein popped out of my head out of annoyance as I bang the cardboard box repeatedly on the desk. The prep jolted up in her seat, staring at me with wide eyes. How laughable.

"If you don't mind..." my voice drawled out with thick venom, "I'd love to have those sharp scissors in this box, but it might be better if it was in a _certain someone's throat..._"

Without a thought, the girl quickly handed in the scissors and dashed out of the class room. Gosh, teacher surveillance sucks. But I do enjoy being evil... The bell resounded throughout the school and teens scattered to their next period. I snatch all my stuff and head to the cafeteria.

As I get there, I look for someone to steal their lunch from. So far, nothing. Yuck, cafeteria food is disgusting. The only thing it's good for is chucking it at someone's face and I know by experience.

Sadly, my search got interrupted by a Chinese girl yelling, "Yukina-sama!" I turn around to see Tianyi holding her weird pet fairy, Tian Dian, to her chest. "I know what you did to two students today! You're doing your job incorrectly!" Tian Dian agreed with a nod.

I glared at her with sharp eyes. "I told you, I don't care about my role!"

Why can't I get away from her?! What a bother! Wait, hold on a second... "Look!" I pointed in a random direction, "A demon!"

"Eh!? Where?" And with her momentarily distracted, I ran for the courtyard.

...5 minutes later...

"Huff...Huff..." I breathed in and out as I take a seat on a huge rock. My heart felt it was about to burst... Even in this form, I still can't run properly. I wiped sweat off my forehead, but I was soon disturbed by some ruckus.

"Oh, who's this girl?" a taunting voice mocked, "My mistake, it was just some shota named Lui!" That was one of the most terrible insults I ever heard... And by that, I mean lame. But hey, isn't that one of the populars...?

Curious, I snuck my way to the noise. Hiding behind a brick wall, I looked over to see a popular being bullied... by other populars? What the fulcrum? Did the jerks run out of toys? I examine the boy, looking him up and down. He doesn't have any bruises, but he looks like he was on the verge of crying. I could hear a faint whimper coming from him.

My heart started to ache for this kid. I clenched my fist tightly, hoping that would get rid of the urge to kick the bullies' asses but of course that wouldn't help.

Yukina, just walk away from this like a normal person...

What the hell am I talking about?! Normal people are fucking stupid!

I took another glance only to see them throwing garbage at the poor boy. Hmm, all I could do now is to cast a "punishment"...

"Punishment: ..." I whispered, almost silently, "Migraine Mania."

"...Ngh!" The three bullies collapsed to the ground, cursing about the excruciating pain. I swiftly enter the scene, looking down at the pathetic jocks.

"You know," my monotone voice sounded out, "You shouldn't litter. But you guys are garbage so try to dispose of yourself, okay? And as for you..." I pointed to the shy popular, spying his lunch bag, "You're coming with me!" Before he could argue back, I pulled him by the collar away from the idiots. A few moments later, I was back on the stone with the kid I just dragged.

"So..." I tried to start a conversation, looking through the lunch bag I snatched from him, "What's the story?" He looked at me all confused, but soon got what I was trying to say. Instead of an answer though, a look of worry came to his face as he twirled his fingers.

I soon got bored of the long wait and looked through his recent memories. Hmm, it seems those people made of him because he was girly and they found out he was mute... Wait, mute?! How come I didn't notice?! I thought he was just a really quiet person...

I stared at his face, looking at all those tears coming down. I don't blame him, his memories are cringe worthy.

"...Here." I handed him by black hanker chief, "Wipe your face."

He quickly obeyed, rubbing his face with the cloth. _'Thank you...'_

"You're welcome." I answered.

_'H-huh? Can she hear me?'_

"Yeah dude." I replied again.

_'I feel like she's reading my mind...'_

"Because I am."

_'W-what?!'_

"Any problems?"

_'W-well, y-yes-'_

"None? Okay. What's in the bag that you actually like?"

_'Umm, the fruit...' _he gave me a timid reply. Wow, even in his thoughts he's shy.

I dug through his and pulled out a container full of strawberries and peaches.

"Well, thanks for the rest of meal-"

"Hey!" I turn towards to see two slutty preps stomping towards me; one with teal hair and the other with a white bow, "Get away from our Lui-chan, bitch!"

The teal haired girl dashed towards me, about to ram her fist to my face until I stopped time with a single clap. What was I suppose to do? Take it like some wimp? Now that isn't smart.

Hmm, now what should I do?

An idea popped into my head and I planned to put it in action. I placed my hand on the boys' face, wiping out his memories of our encounter and those idiots with migraines. I then blindfolded his face with my hanker chief so he wouldn't catch the bloody scene that was about to unfold. I turned the teal haired girl towards her bratty friend so her fist looked like it was about to hit her. And I added the final touch; Extending the prep's fingers so it could pierce one of the blue eyes of the blonde. Good thing this girl has sharp nails!

Erasing the blonde's memory of seeing me, I let this soon to be commotion unfold in 3... 2... 1...

* * *

**"AHHHHHH!"** the shrill scream of a girl echoed across the school's quarters.

"R-Rin! I'm so sorry!" Miku squeaked out an apology, quickly pulling her fingers out of the ribbon girl's eye socket.

"..._Sorry?! _All you can fucking say is _sorry?!_ Shut it Miku! I knew you hated me!" Rin screeched, covering her bloody eye.

"I... I was trying to hit that loner!"

"Oh really? She's not even here!"

"What are you talking-" And indeed, Yukina wasn't there, but instead was watching everything on the roof top of the high school, drinking some coffee she took from the popular.

And slowly, a sadistic smile formed on her innocent looking face.

* * *

My name is Yukina Kaina, a tiny girl attending high school. I am...

...God.

* * *

**I changed Yuki's name to Yukina Kaina which is a combination of the characters Yukina Freesis and Yuki Kaina from The Evillious Chronicles. She looks 12 in here, but she really isn't...**

**I hope you enjoyed the mess I made!**


	2. You Are My Cinema

**I'm freaking tired... it's 1 AM here! Don't expect me to update early on this story like I did today... I simply wanted to type.. :P**

**EDIT: I know I said Piko will be in here, after editing... Yeah, he's gone. HE'LL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**WARNINGS: Swearing, blood (it's not a horror fic, I swear... -_-") and grammar mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, UTAU, and any song references... Oh, and Hello Kitty :P**

* * *

I'm sure you have many questions running through your mind, like "How is that possible?" or maybe "Umm, if you're God, can't you just destroy everyone?" I guess I'll have to answer them, huh? Well, I'm not going to answer those two questions because the first one is a bit complicated and the second one... use your common sense.

...Let's start a segment called question time!

"What are you?" I am a god, if you already have forgotten. There are numerous amount of gods in heaven. Some are in training, some are working, and... some are in jail. I'll get to that later.

"Do you have a ruler?" Yes! The superior god's title is "The God of Gods" Of course, that's just a title. He goes by the name Kemu, but like always, that isn't even his name. Seriously, I thought gods were honest about everything...

"Why are you here?" Every upcoming doomsday, The God of Gods holds a raffle on which god to send to Earth to find the treasure that will benefit my kind greatly. The name of this fine treasure is the Pandora Box. Ever heard of it? If you didn't know, many bad things, (For example; Diseases), is locked away in that box and the only good thing in that box is hope. ...Seriously, hope? Screw that, I believe in faith._  
_

"What are some duties of a god?" Well besides searching for the Pandora Box, you have exterminating any danger, answering prayers, try to stay alive, etc. You don't actually get a penalty if don't do them though...

"What happens when a god is sent on the newest doomsday, but the god who is searching for the Pandora Box is still there?" Ah, this is going to be a long answer... When the old god meets the new god that got sent down, they'll have to fight to the death so only one will "live" and search for the box...

Of course gods don't die, only their mortal bodies do. So if a god's mortal body dies, they are sent back to Heaven and put into jail for being weak. I think 'Kemu' might have hated me since they sent me down on Earth only two weeks after I was "born" even though I wasn't the raffle winner...

Don't ask me how I survived when I was sent to Earth since even I don't know.

Some of these rules don't apply because I... I'll tell you another time. But even if every rule applied to me, there are some loopholes I've found.

...Sorry for my boring rant, but trust me, it's better than being stuck in a room with a Chinese girl rambling on who knows what...

"Kami-sama!" I turned my attention back to a pouting Tianyi for the eighth hundred time (I've counted...that's how long she's been talking).

"Yes?" I answered, dull as always while resting my head on a black table.

Where am I? I'm in an abandoned hospital, a.k.a. a base for a club I created called the R.I.P. Brigade... At the time, I forgot R.I.P. meant rest in peace, but for the group, it means rebelling in progress! We have our reasons for rebelling...

Though... the members are... a bit odd...

"Hey!" I looked up at her again with the same dead stare I've given her for the past 2 hours, "Anyways, it was tough to call you Yukina-sama there and blah blah..." And I tuned her out once more.

That hyper girl is Luo Tianyi, an angel the Heavenly Council sent here to observe me. "Who is the Heavenly Council you might ask?" A bunch of dumb asses who enforce the rule on you. Thank you Kemu for being here...

...Anyway, why do I feel like Tianyi ate too many meat buns or something? Even though she's annoying at times, I let her join the group like family. I looked up her history a long time ago and it said her human name was Yayin Gongyu and she was murdered after being raped. I guess she's here to rebel against sexual harassment.

I eyed her blob of a pet, seeing that it was snoozing while wagging its tail back and forth. That _thing_ is Tian Dian, as I mentioned today. Apparently, it's the fairy of music and guess what its age is? It's ten. **TEN FREAKING YEARS OLD.** I don't know why, but I feel offended from its existence...

With Tianyi blabbering away about stuff I don't give a shit about and the fairy sleeping on the job, I brought myself up from the metal stool I was sitting on and left the suffocating, white room, leaving the door wide open. Strolling down the halls of the building, I heard a high-pitched whistle... Getting louder by the second. Knowing what it was, I back flipped a couple of times to avoid the huge missile that collided in the wall, creating a minor explosion.

"Oh, I wonder who aimed that at me..." I pretended to wonder, jokingly glaring at a certain red head boy.

That's Ritsu Namine, a 12 year old cross dressing boy... Don't get fooled by his innocent 16 year old Lolita girl appearance. It's a trap... A TRAP I SAY! I think he loves to trick guys on his gender... And if you're wondering, he shot that missile.

He has missile boobs.

**MISSILE BOOBS.**

...

The world doesn't make any sense anymore...

So why did I let him join? Because of what he wanted to rebel against. He wants everyone not assume he's something that he's not just because he looks like it... I felt like this rebellion was a bit admirable. And he said that I was the start of his goal because I was the first one not to say he's a girl.

A smirk came across his face as his green emerald eyes twinkled with mischief. "Hmm, are you accusing me for doing something bad?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"For your information, I was just testing them."

"Tch, testing my ass."

I felt a presence behind me as the stranger said in a husky voice, "Maybe try it somewhere else?" I looked up, only to find a purple haired teen smiling.

And that's Taito Shion, a 17 year old natural rebel who always gets swallowed up in fights. He's always covered in wrapping band aids and sometimes blood. One time, I almost slashed him with a sword because I thought he was a mummy... I'm not actually what he's rebelling against, but I could tell you this... **HE'S THE FUCKING REASON WHY I GO TO SCHOOL!**

* * *

_A 6 year old looking (Key word: looking) Yukina stared at a 9 year old Taito as he said a word she dreaded so much, "School."_

_Recovering from her shock, the little God whined in a childish voice, "School?! Why the Hello Kitty do I have to go there?!"_

_The purple haired boy soon answered, "First of all, the Heavenly Council told Tianyi that God has to actually interact with people to find the Pandora Box and second of all, you have to look and act like a normal human."_

_"Tch, no thank you." the black haired girl replied coldly._

_"No choice." the bandage kid said with a shrug, "...Unless you want Tianyi to be killed and be replaced with a more forceful angel..."_

_Now Yukina knew she could whoop **any** angel's butt **any** day, but she feared on losing her only other friend. Sighing in defeat, God gave up. "...Fine... Is there a way for me to finish school early?"_

_Taito tapped his chin, searching for some answers, "You don't need to go to preschool and I think someone already enrolled you for kindergarten even though you're a year and half younger then other kids... Uhh, get smart?"_

_"Okay then..."_

_An awkward silence came between the two until it was interrupted by a 9 year old child's laughter._

_"W-what?" Yukina asked nervously._

_"Wow!" the other kid chuckled, "The tsundere God actually agreed to something!"_

_A vein popped out of her small head as her right eye started to twitch, "Fudge you, Taito... **FUDGE YOU!**"_

* * *

And I'm still mad at him... The only other friend I had was Ritsu and I didn't even meet him in school... Really... Fuck you, Taito... **FUCK**** YOU!**

"Fuck you too, Yukina." Taito smirked, probably reading the annoyance on my face as he patted my head. I swat his hand away from me as I try to glare at him, but I couldn't help crack a tiny smile.

"What a bully!" I sighed in exasperation.

"Speaking of bullies..." Ritsu wondered aloud, "What happened to those jackasses bullying that popular?"

I sheepishly smiled, "...Let's say I erased their memories of our meeting and hanged them by their undergarments on the flag poles... I'm pretty sure they weren't there for too long... And they wear white underwear.."

"Yukina is a pervert!" the two males yelled in unison.

My cheeks started to heat up as I screamed, "I didn't see anything, but that, idiots!"

Out of the blue, Tianyi came dashing down towards us, worry etched on her face.

"Demons..." the angel breathed heavily, "At school..."

Everyone froze like statues, almost not breathing.

"I..." the small god paused, "...I'll take care of it."

* * *

"Aww..." a mysterious boy sighed as he slumped himself on his throne, watching the scene from a glowing orb, "Such rare emotions gone to waste..."

"But still..." he thought out loud, smiling sweetly, "I could watch you forever like this..."

"...like a cinema."

* * *

I scanned the high school with my dark eyes. I see... nothing threatening... Is it because it's already night outside or am I losing my sight? Would Tianyi lie to me? But that wouldn't make any sense because she's an angel and angels can't lie...

My thoughts were disturbed when a sharp pain ran through my back. I looked down, seeing a black claw through my stomach. Ugh, the sight made me want to vomit.

Whoever stabbed me started twisting their finger and you could hear a sort of mushy sound as she did so. The pain intensely grew worse... It was as if I was being stretched apart like a rubber band...

My thin legs wobbled, collapsing like a row of dominoes as I tried to slow down my breathing. I caught a glance of two demons looming over my body, looking at me with disgust.

One was a girl with blonde, messy hair held up in pigtails by black and white ribbons and golden hair pins with a matching dress and boots. The other one had long teal hair also in pigtails as she wore a black frilly dress and gloves. Her hands were razor sharp like scissors and one of her 'fingers' was dyed in blood. _My blood..._

The worst thing was that they were using the preps' bodies because they know I'm not allowed to kill humans...

"Oh, you know I didn't mean it!" a girlish voice squealed, but I could tell she wasn't even the slightest bit sorry, "But these _sharp_ scissors might be better if it was in someone's throat!"

She tried to strike me at the place she said she would, but I rolled over just in time, the blade only piercing the moist dirt. Disappointed, the teal demon pulled out her claw and wiped the dirt off of her finger.

"Be original for once." I weakly smirked, my brain not thinking straight, "You shouldn't use others' words, you know?"

"Hmph, what God you are..." the other demon scoffed, making a beautiful yet deadly guitar appear in her hands, "Shall we kill you?"

Without a second to react, the messed up blonde smashed the instrument at my stomach. I groaned in pain and violently coughed out blood, a metallic taste lingering on my tongue. Yukina, do something!

...Can I do anything though? The demons probably would know all my moves because I used them on the preps and I can't even focus on what is what! Ugh, I feel like an abused puppet or something... Wait...

Maniacal grins came across the vile figures' faces as they laughed in a crazed manner, "Die!"

Only one chance, Yukina...

As they brought down their weapons, I somehow muttered a curse, "Punishment: Marionette..."

White strings sprout out of no where, tying themselves around their wrists and ankles, disabling them to attack me or even cut the strings themselves. Anger was plastered all over their faces as if someone spilt paint on them.

**"LeT uS oUt!" **the two girls demanded in their shaky, demonic voice.

Instead of being the caring and forgiving God I'm supposed to be, I made the strings rip them apart from their human counterpart. Shrill shrieks awoke the quiet evening as the demons started evaporating like mist, not being able to last any longer because of having no negative human emotions to feed on. With the demons now gone, I waved my hand to make the unharmed and unconscious preps disappear and get back to their houses while also erasing their memories of the brutal fight.

I was laying on the ground, still in a horrible amount of pain, scarlet liquid dying me in its color. There's probably only 1% that I'll live... Well, I guess I wasn't meant to be God if I hardly could defeat those two... If I really die, my wish is for everyone I care about to be healthy and safe... And I'll probably break the rules by going back to Earth or something... What the hell? I could still joke at a time like this?

Wow... I haven't died in a while... I remember the most painful death I had was my first death...

...When I was...

...human.

* * *

**Okay, I took out Piko while editing this chapter... Sorry, but I feel like you guys should have known that last piece of information before.**

**Before I forget, did I answer your question CtrlAltDel33? And thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! ^^**

**Kemu is a producer who made the song 'Wind Up God' and PANDORA VOXX is his album.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**QUESTION: What two songs were the demons from?**


	3. Heart Beat

**I have updated! :D I tried to during the week, but some firetrucking brat pissed me off... /rants/**

**I also made a forum based off of the group in the story called "The RIP Brigade" because lately, everything has been dead... D:**

**Warnings: Minor blood, grammar mistakes, implied sex, swearing, and cocky populars**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloid!**

* * *

"Gosh, Piko..." a blond haired teenager rubbed his temples, "Can't you stay with one girl for once?" The said male rolled his eyes. He had this discussion with many others and every time it happened, he tuned out whatever "advice" they tried to give him. As you heard, the naughty playboy is Piko, Piko Utatane.

Yes, even in a messed up world, playboys exist just like in those cliché fan fictions you guys read. He's rich, smart, athletic, and heck, even the author has to admit it, he's fucking handsome.

The "prince" to a normal girl's dirty fantasies, a "flawless" role model for men, and a "king" in his drastically, horrifying game. But even a "prince" has a skeleton in his closet, the girl he'll meet doesn't have "perfect" in her dictionary, she's not even close to normal, and he'll have some competition in his confined game.

* * *

"Nope~!" I replied slyly, checking out a few chicks passing by, "Ya know, you used to be good at getting girls. What happened?"

Len's cheeks turned into a shade of light pink as he stumbled out, "O-oh, I kinda fell in love..."

Curiosity got the best of me as I started to tease him even if the feeling he felt was fake, "Who's the lucky lady? Mizki? Luka? Gakuko?"

I would've said more, but I was interrupted by someone karate chopping my head. I turned my head over to see a familiar purple head surrounded by the most darkest aura I've seen and he was giving me the 'I-don't-wanna-hear-my-sister's-name-out-of-your-m outh-or-I'll-fucking-cut-off-your-manhood' glare...

Yeah... I am so going to get it.

"H-hey, Gakupo!" Sweat fell off my forehead, "Lovely w-weather today, r-right?" Shit, Kami-sama, it's not my time to die...

God answered my prayers as my smart ass senpai came waltzing by and saved the day.

"Yo everyone! Hi Piko-chan!" Yuuma winked, giving me a peace sign, "How's my favorite shota?" Initiate punch to Yuuma's face in 3, 2, 1... And as promise, my fist connected to my "savior's" face gladly.

"Woot!" Gakupo cheered, reverting back to his normal self, "Shota Piko's attack is super effective!"

Len, help me... But that jerk joined in, shouting, "K.O."

"Damn you guys..." I grumbled, knowing that they're always like this.

"I love you, too." Len smugly grinned, smacking me lightly on the back.

_"How can you say such words easily?!"_

My eyes widened from the new voice. Who was that?! That voice... I feel like I should know who's voice is that... Was it from my childhood...? I searched the cafeteria with my eyes, trying to find the person who said that.

_"Ayumi, oh God... Please don't listen... Just please..."_

Okay, that was definitely **my **voice, but... I didn't say anything...

"Piko? Did you see a ghost or something?" The guys (including Yuuma who was oddly not injured) stared at me weirdly, "Or... were you checking out someone?"

Using that excuse, I cunningly replied, "Bingo."

"I'm pretty sure you kissed and did every girl in this school... Hell, I'll even bet you did all the female teachers..." Yuuma scolded, only covering his jealousy with a stubborn face. And what he said was NOT true... I only do the sexy teachers...

"Incorrect!" Wow, even Gakupo knows. "He has done everyone _besides_ that girl!" Haha, what?! The asshole pointed to a black-haired girl... that looked like she was supposed to be in elementary school...

"Hi!" Oh great, another dumb ass. This one an ice cream lover. The blue head looked in the direction where Gakupo was pointing at. "Eh? Isn't she in your grade Piko?" WHAT?! She can't be a sophomore!

"Hehe, is Piko turning into a pedo bear?" A quick punch to Bakaito's head was given. "Oh no!" He gave a fake cry as he dramatically fell to the ground with a thud. The gang erupted in laughter from our stupid friend's act until... "But ya know, I don't think you could even make her fall in love with you even if she is a kid... And please, you wouldn't be able to kiss her!"

Anger flickered in my eyes, "Yes, because me, The King, _totally_ cannot get this simple grade schooler." My heterochromatic eyes wandered to a teal haired chick, a.k.a. my date for tonight, flirtatiously winking at me, "But of course, after I do this girl..."

Leaving the guys, I strolled to the babe, combing my silver hair with my hand. I earned a whole crap load of squeals just by walking over to her.

I came up to her, whispering, "How about we do this after my soccer practice? It'll only take about 2 hours or so..."

She blinked cluelessly, showing off her eyelashes. "Eh? Can we do it in school? Pretty please with negi on top?!" Wha- Ew. "I'll be patient!" I nodded, accepting her odd request. I looked down to her hand and her fingernails switched from black talons to turquoise polished nails... Ugh, I feel like I've been imagining stuff lately...

* * *

"P-Piko-kun..." she sighed in content as she buttoned up her blouse, "That was... amazing..."

"Yeah..." Actually, it wasn't. She kept squealing and really, she seemed like she had more of an attitude lately...

"Oops! I have to meet up with Rin-chan! Bye bye Piko-kun~!" Miku giggled, skipping out of the music room. Thank you!

I laid on my stomach, bored. The teachers are SO stupid! They couldn't even tell that we were making out in the closet when they were still here. Now about that girl... I feel like a pedophile for doing this, but I can't let my reputation get ruined because of some 4th grader! Yeah, I'm a flirt and I have my reasons. But like hell, what am I supposed to do when my childhood just _sucked?! _I'd tell you... But you might be a creepy fan girl...

I slowly closed my eyes, just wanting to rest for a bit. So how would I get that girl? Lure her with candy? Give her a stuff animal? Take her to a carnival? God, I sound like a baby sitter, not "The King Of Women" Well, at least she sounds better to get with then Gumi... I felt shivers going through my spine. She is obsessed! Worse then Miku! She loves to stalk me and always wondered where I was...

_"I won't judge you by your past. You don't live there anymore..."_

There's that voice again... Her name is Ayumi, right? If so... why can't I remember her face?

_"Piko-kun, you're a really kind person..."_

I quickly sat up straight, my face flushed. Damn, who is this girl?!

_"Why?! You're asking that?! ...It's because I **need **you."_

What?! When did I ever say that?!

...If she was important to me, why can't I remember her?

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar giggle. Was that Miku...? Is she still here?

I grabbed my stuff and bursted out of the class. I glanced to the side, but I only saw the darkness of the hall ways. Another eerie set of chuckles filled the atmosphere, giving me chills. The laughter was soon replaced with silence.

**It was too silent.**

The silence was replaced with shouts of rage and then ear-piercing shrieks, making me cringe painfully. But then it randomly stopped...

Scared shitless from the commotion, I hurried to the front door of the school, unlocking the entrance with the keys a teacher entrusted me with. Freezing air crashed into my face as I ran from the school. But I was soon stopped by the same girl I'm supposed to play with.

...She was lying on the dirty ground, red liquid bubbling around her. Is she dead?

I dashed towards her, almost tripping on a couple of stones. Setting my things down, I grabbed a hold of her wrist, trying to find a pulse, but only meeting snow cold skin.

She's dead... _Was she attacked?_

...What the hell do I do?! I can't leave her!

If I bring her to a hospital, it'd be stupid since she's obviously dead.

No way in hell am I going to call a friend about this.

The police? They'll think I'm the one who killed her!

Should I bury her? Wait, I'm not one of those stupid teens in those lame horror movies...

Am I gonna bring her back to my house?

...I guess that's my only option.

I wrapped her in my white sweater and carried her bridal style as my back pack was swung lazily on my shoulder. I frantically ran back home and- Wait!? Why am I running? She's dead!

* * *

I laid the girl on the couch, sitting next to her.

...Awkward...

It would be even more awkward if my family was here...

I've been living alone for a while because my brother is on tour because he's a singer and his parents are his agents. It's not like I mind though, but I do get lonely. She's the only person who's been in this house besides me this month. But unlike everyone else, she's dead so...

I took a look at the girl, examining her like a scientist would with an experiment. My hoodie cradled her fragile body like a soft blanket. Her face was pale and had some blood plastered on it because I was too much of a coward to even clean her face because I felt like a pedo. Her hands were folded on her chest and even if she was dead, she looked peaceful. It kinda reminds me of Snow White...

_" ...And please, you wouldn't be able to kiss her!" _REALLY MIND? You have to remind me now!

...Am I really going to kiss a dead person?

God, I didn't know I could become a pedophile **and **a necrophilia addict in one night!

But... This would prove I'm at least half the king I am and I'd complete some of the bet...

My hands starting to grow clammy. Disgusted, I wiped them on my pants.

...Why do I feel so nervous?!

Forcing myself, I positioned myself above her, trying to calm myself. Shutting my eyes tight, I neared her face... Closer... Closer... And I felt something in my chest that was unrecognizable.

* * *

"Wow! When did this turn into romance?!" the starnger chirped, laughing loudly.

He noticed a flicker of life in the god, "Oh, time to wake up..."

* * *

**DONE! Finally! *dances* It's pretty crappy, but it's night right now...**

**CtrlAltDel33: Yeah, kids these days... Generations are getting worse and worse... I even saw a kindergartener swear! I tried to make this realistic even if this story has things that belong in a fairy tales. :P**

**I'm listening to rockleeist's English cover of PONPONPON! I don't know why I said that, but oh well...**

**Review please!**


	4. Her Innocence

**I am finally done! It wouldn't let me upload this chapter last night at 1 AM! D:**

**I'm just bored...**

**Oh, can anyone please join the RIP Brigade? Here's the link: forum/The-RIP-Brigade/127066/**

**It has some awesome cool stuff where you could discuss Vocaloid, look at others' stories, and RP!**

**It feels like everything has been dead...**

**Also, please vote on my new poll!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! o(≧∇≦o)**

**EDIT: And done! Woot!**

**WARNING: Grammar mistakes, kidnapping, and swearing!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloid!**

* * *

_"Hey everyone and all! Look, look!" a man in his early twenties cheered, "I've made a great invention!"_

_The crowd went wild, taking out their money while doing so. Everyone was going crazy, wanting the "item" that would fulfil their wishes._

_"Here!" the same man announced, "A new device to grant your wishes! The person who pays the highest amount of money will get this!"_

_A man took out a couple of bills, "How about a hundred bucks?"_

_An old, rich lady laughed at the poor man's bidding, "Pfft, how pitiful!" the women grabbed even more cash then the man carried from her purse, "With a thousand dollars, I'm sure I'll make the thing get me a new car!"_

_Many more bidders came and came, greed filling their eyes. The "item" blinked at them blankly, but she was thinking more important stuff then her looks showed._

_'What do I do?' the little God thought hard, glancing at her teacher blabbering on and on, 'If I make a "punishment", all of these people would die...'_

_'But it sucks being some sort of prize... It's like they're competing to finally have their "true desires" or something along those lines... This reality has... a bare feeling. I'm being auctioned off for money and it looks like the gathering crowd wouldn't go if I just shoo them away...'_

_Her face turned into one of stern, "...I've reached a bad end, haven't I?"_

_She cleared her thorat and got up, showing no fear but instead, determination._

_"Punishment: Destruction!" she casted her punishment, taking a peek at the bewildered crowd, yelling as if it was a concert._

_Her teacher's eyes widened from his powerful student's outburst._

_"What?" he muttered, absolutely shocked by her demand, "I never expected-"_

_And he was soon interrupted by the collapsing building being enveloped by an explosion's white light._

_..._

_Once upon a time, where Yukina never wanted to exist that day, there was a child like God who fell in love with her kindergarten teacher. She told him about her powers which he didn't believe at first, but as she showed him, his doubtfulness morphs into the beginning of an evil scheme._

_On December 4th, Yukina's human birthday, he fooled her by convincing her that he'd take her to the park, but instead trapped her in a cage. Yukina obeyed her teacher because she didn't want to hurt him._

_Claiming his student as a "creation" he made, he attracted a gigantic amount of people to an ancient building outside of town, customers willing to buy to complete everything they want in life. All he wanted was money. Why didn't he make a wish then? To simply torture her. But even so, everything has consequences._

_..._

_"What have you've been accused of?" someone smiled at her, sitting upon his throne as if he was a king._

_..._

_Kneeling down, she answered him, "For being too innocent..."_

* * *

My eyes bust open, only to see... an unfamiliar guy's face coming really close to mine. WAIT?! WHAT!

I used my hand to forcefully smack his forehead away from my comfort zone. He rolled back to the other end of the plush couch. Not knowing what was happening, I could only roar, **"****WHAT THE FUCK TO THE FUCKING FUCK, DUDE?!"**

The hormonal teenager stared at me with shock, then... blushed (?), and ended his phases with irritation. He shouted, probably flabbergasted by the situation as I was too, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"WELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE?"

"NO, BUT-"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH THEN! WHAT WERE YOU WERE GONNA DO TO ME AFTER YOU KISSED ME?!"

"UMM, THROW YOU OUT?!"

"WHAT THE SHIT, PERV?! I SWEAR IF YOU RAPED ME-"

"I'D **NEVER**! WHO'D WANNA RAPE A ZOMBIE?!"

"YOU WERE GONNA KISS ME-" I caught his cheeks reddening, "AND I'M NOT A ZOM-"

And my yelling was stopped by the pain in my head. Shit, I hate the after effects of almost dying from demons... Well, most people would... What the fuck happened to the 99% of dying?! **WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, 1%?!**

The teen stopped glaring at me with hatred and instead gave me a concerning face. "Hey..." he cooed, slowly putting a hand to my forehead while the other one was caressing my cheek, "You okay? It feels like you're a bit warm..."

My face felt too hot for my comfort. I clenched a couch pillow, gritting my teeth from the stinging pain and the _huge _problem I'm in.

I turned my head away from him, smacking his hands away, "I-I am fine..."

...Why did I stutter? And also, why isn't he scared? This was my first time finding someone who saw _more _ strange things about me and not flip out... entirely.

"Eh?" I could hear the sudden change of tone, "Lies~! You should stay the night since you don't feel well!"

Umm, w-what?! "...No thanks."

"I'll tell everyone you're a zombie!" Is this guy a kid or something?

"I'm not..."

"How are you alive then?!"

"Miracles." Lame excuse, Yukina.

"Impossible!"

"And zombies aren't?" They're actually real, but now is not the greatest time for that...

Help me...

Let's see if I'm strong enough to make him sleep. If I can't even do this to him (this only requires a single snap, mind you), I'm fucking doomed... Well at least until my energy is restored.

I hid one of my hands behind my back and snapped softly.

...

...Yep, nothing.

I am so doomed...

"Who knows what could happen if I made a rumor-"

"...Yeah, yeah. I'll stay here I guess..."

"Yes!" the teen wickedly smirked, eyes glistening with victory.

That smirk is a bit familiar... It's a jock's evil grin!

I'm staying at a jock's house tonight...

...This disgusts me...

* * *

**I was actually planning to make Yukina run out of the house screaming... But that doesn't really fit her because she wouldn't do something so carelessly.**

**I also was going to make Piko just make out with her when she was "dead"... But I thought that was going a bit extreme...**

**CtrlAltDel33: Yay, you feel my pain... Thanks for the tip! ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. What A Crowd!

**While I was typing an intense scene, the computer just died and didn't save my work. I was _so _pissed off.**

**That intense scene might not make sense now, but there is a tiny hint that connects it to this story.**

**It'll make more sense later on.**

**Join RIP Brigade because it gets boring when you're alone.**

**CtrlAltDel33: The teacher was ugly! :P And Piko is stupid. Thank you! ^^**

**EDIT: And done with this chapter!**

**WARNINGS: Grammar mistakes, swearing, violence, and confusion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or UTAU!**

* * *

"So..." the popular tried to start a conversation that was obviously not working, "What's your name?"

"Seriously?" I scoffed, marking him as one of the idiots of the century, "You try to make out with me when you even don't know my name?"

"Uhh..." Dumb ass.

"That's what I thought."

"...God, you think I'm someone will walk away with that shitty response?"

What. The. Fuck. At least he isn't showing his player side-

The teen grabbed me by the waist and brought me to his chest.

"What- **WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!**" I yelled, pounding my fists against him.

"I'll let you go..." the taunting in his voice tortured me, "..If you tell me about yourself."

A vein popped out of my head from the irritating twerp. I slipped my hands from myself and hit his arms, but he didn't budge one bit. Crap... How do I get out of this position when I have no powers? The light bulb brightened when I thought of an embarrassing idea. Yukina, you could do this... **YOU _WILL _DO THIS!**

I forced my fingers to gently press on his sides, making him let out a small chuckle. Smiling to myself, I increased the pace, doing it much more faster, stronger, harder...

...That last line sounded like it was from a badly written, M rated fan fiction.

As his laughter starts to get louder, I stopped one of my hands from tickling him and replaced it with a quick jab to his pressure point. The jock yelped, releasing his grip on me and instead rubbed his sore area I struck him in. He angrily glared at me, sticking his tongue out.

"...Yukina Kaina."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? My name is Yukina Kaina. That's your prize."

"...So you're that creepy, freaky loner everyone gossips about!" Ow. That _totally _killed me. Please note the sarcasm.

"Yeah."

"Well, everyone knows who I am, but I guess I'll introduce myself for your sake. I'm Piko Utatane-"

"The disgusting playboy, the 'King' of sluts, the snobby popular, the man whore, the master of fucking girls, the shota for all pedophiles alike, the one who has a smaller dick then Justin Bieber-"

**"UMM, NO, NO, NO, ACTUALLY YES, NO, NO, AND DEFINITELY NO!" **Oh, I love this.

"Whatever floats your boat, pimp captain."

**"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUU-"**

"That meme has been used too much."

Utatane-san just groaned and got up from the couch, heading to a different room.

"Hey!" I answered, obviously annoyed, "Where are you doing?"

"Well," he replied casually, "I'm getting food."

"Oh..."

"Want something to eat?"

"Umm, sure."

As he was about to go in the kitchen, he turned his gaze to me, grinning, "By the way, your blouse is ripped in the back. Use my hoodie to cover it, if you want."

I felt my back only to meet my skin. It was teared apart neatly as if it was cut by... _scissors._

I snatched his sweatshirt right next to me and zipped it up.

Fuck you, demons.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a high-pitched scream echoed in the huge house from the chaos they created.

...Wait, that was me.

God, how stupid could I be for burning instant ramen?! My butlers would usually prepare some fancy dish, but they're servicing my brother on his tour. It doesn't help that I didn't go grocery shopping either.

"Wh-what?!" the kid I brought home barged into the room, cautiously glancing at the black smoke fuming off from the plastic bowls that were indeed, in fact, melting, "What happened?!"

"Umm..." I awkwardly explained, unsure of myself, "I burned instant ramen and used up almost anything edible on that..."

All the things Kaina-san (Or should I call her Yukina? After all, she's a kid...) could do was face palm. "Instant ramen doesn't need a whole shit load of ingredients! And you do not, I repeat, **YOU DO NOT PUT THAT IN A FUCKING STOVE!**"

"What could I have done?! It's not like I have a fucking cook book!"

"Oh, let's see... _using common sense would have been nice._"

"I did!" Nice one, Piko...

"Please, I doubt that. Plus, you could have asked someone to help." I mentally scoffed at this.

"The only one I could have asked was a bitchy 10-year-old."

"I'm 12, thank you very much." Same difference!

Grabbing a fire extinguisher out of no where, the girl sprayed the mess I created and dumped it in the garbage can. She found a pink, frilly pink apron and started putting it on-

"Why do **you **have something like _this?_" the question slipped out of her mouth as she finished tying on the ribbon that hung on her hips.

"I actually don't know..." I honestly said, not finding the answer to her question, "More importantly, what are _you_ doing?"

"Cooking." WHAT.

"You can cook?!"

"Ever since I was 7." Aren't kids that age supposed to eat food from their parents...?

"How?"

"I pay attention to people making dishes. It's a good thing to know because everyone else is too busy."

"...That's sad..." I mumbled under my breath, not only shocked that a kid could become so mature, but also that some people have better things to do then to take care of a child. _Well, I was like that._

"Did you say something?"

"Of course not."

With that response, she started cooking. I only caught glimpses of what she was doing like stirring the grains of white rice with her hand, pouring out the rice water, cracking eggs, etc. She's kinda like a mini house wife... WAIT, THAT ISN'T RIGHT. BAD PIKO, BAD. And before I knew it, a bowl of steaming rice and warm scrambled eggs were in front of me.

"Here." She pushed the homemade food to my face, complete with silverware and a glass of milk, "Eat."

"Thanks." I quietly grabbed my utensils and broke off a piece of egg. I gingerly put the food in my mouth, sitting there silently.

"...Was it that bad?" she plainly asked, but her charcoal eyes were mixed with caution and doubtfulness.

"It- it tastes really good." I stuttered out the compliment directed to her, gobbling what's left in the bowl.

"A-are you serious...?"

"Why would I lie at a time like this?"

"..."

"Anyways, how did you make this so good? Is there a special ingredient I missed while putting in random stuff on that ramen? If so, what is it?"

"...Love, something you don't believe in."

That struck me like a chord, breaking me in two.

* * *

"So mean, Yukina!" the God of Gods chirped, "Ah, but she's still thinking of others at a time like this..."

* * *

I swung my transparent feet, dangling on the roof of a high school as my violet strands of hair performed a dance with the chilling gusts of wind under the shining full moon on this January night. No one ordinary would see this though. To put it simply, normal people can't see me. I'm invisible to the naked eye. People could go through me however they please like I'm not there. If you couldn't guess, I'm a ghost.

Why am I dead? I killed myself. ...I'm not sure why though.

For some reason, I didn't go to Hell or Heaven, but stayed here on Earth against my own very will. It gets boring being like this, but I'm safe and sound.

In a flash, I was pinned to the hard, cement floor, faced to faced with an insane wolf demon, eyeing me with its piercing, red eyes as if it I was its dinner.

This is bad! This is really bad! These kind of demons love to snack on things from the dead! Zombies, vampires, mummies, ghosts... Uwaaahh! Why did I have to be part of its diet?! The worse part about being a ghost is when you get eaten. Since you're dead, you just disappear in its stomach. _You're gone from existence._

My body froze, tensing up at the wolf trying to devour me. I pathetically scream, trying to activate a power of mine. My hand started to glow with a soft yellow light and shot the monster off of me with a moon beam. The monster was thrown back in the corner, having a hard time getting up.

I tried to murder it with my beams, but I epically failed. The demon, finding an opening, tackled me to the ground once more. I squirmed at its touch, punching and kicking at it, but it came to no avail. The canine slowly brought its teeth to my neck as I cry, tears streaming down my face.

The demon suddenly lets go of me and rolls over to the side, bearing its fangs at another direction.

I shifted my gaze and my breath was taken away... if I could breathe anyways. There in front me was a tame fox demon. It resembled a male in his late teens with Sakura colored hair and neon yellow colored eyes. He wore a white yukata and a kitsune mask on the side of his head. Orange fox ears sprouted out of his head as nine fox tails appear, rooting from his lower back.. With wooden sandals and a shining sword, he looked like a mythical samurai from a folk tale.

He glared at the other demon, not with rage, but... disappointment? In a swift movement, he slashed the wolf open with his sleek wakizashi. The demon's form was shattered and it became... a girl?!

Her short, brown hair caressed her face as she slept. Her outfit kind of reminds me of the Little Red Riding Hood story... that's mixed with wolf ears and a tail.

Silence replaced the battle that took place. My savior stood there, taking in deep breaths as beads of sweat fell from his face. He stared at me, his golden eyes meeting my lilac ones.

The moment was interrupted by a strange-looking dog barking at us. It was wearing a red trench coat, a black top, and a thick collar. You know what was really weird though? It had black hair with a single streak of red! And its tail matched, too.

The canine morphed into a guy, also in his late teens like the samurai, wearing the same clothing and hair as his animal form, but with black pants and shoes, making him look like a punk rocker. The guy stomped his way to the samurai, grabbing his collar and bringing his face inches to his.

"What the fuck did you do to..." the delinquent-looking teen growled at the poker faced fox samurai, "..._my _idiot?!"

And here I was, blending in perfectly with the scenery.

* * *

The door bell broke the silence I created with _that_ phrase.

"I'll get it..." I told the popular, leaving my untouched food. I got up from my seat and walked out of the kitchen. Going through the living room, I reached the door and turned the knob. What I saw was... weird.

A six year old girl with pastel green hair and a fluffy, white dress stared at me, cupping her stag beetle in her small hands as she stood barefoot. But the thing she squealed at me caught me _way _off guard...

"Kami-chama!"

* * *

**Well, that's the recent installment of this story! Hope you enjoyed! ^^**

**I have to go to sleep...**

**QUESTION 2: Who were those 4 characters at the second to last scene?**


	6. The Heavenly Rush and The Search for God

**I really don't like this generation's music...**

**I miss music from Panic At The Disco! My favorite of theirs is I Write Sins Not Tragedies. Here it is: watch?v=vc6vs-l5dkc**

**My favorite line from that song is "What shame, the poor broom's bride is a _whore!_"**

**I really like their music because it makes me energized and releases my anger... but still having the will to punch the fuck out of some whores!**

**Join the RIP Brigade! I got my first member, Sheshe-AnimeLuver! Thank you so much!**

**EDIT: And done! On to the next one~!**

**WARNINGS: Swearing and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, UTAU, fanloids, or the video game mentioned**

* * *

"Excuse me..." I said with my quiet voice, but the samurai and the punk kept on with their arguing.

"Excuse me..." I tried to interrupt their bickering again and I ended up with the same result.

"Excuse me..." I spoke once more, irritated by the demons. Gosh, after speaking for the third time, they _still _weren't listening to me!

"I could throw the moon at you, you know!" I shrieked, using my hands to actually force the moon closer to Earth, mostly aiming at the teens.

"Wait!" the cherry blossom haired samurai took notice of me, tackling me to the floor, "Stop!"

Losing my concentration, my powers came to a stop, making the moon return to its place. I pushed him from me, sick of being hovered over by others. The kitsune, sensing my annoyance, brought me up from the ground and kneeled in my presence, bring my hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes and parted his lips.

"Forgive my, my lady." he whispered enchantingly, opening his eyes that stood out as if they were two lone stars, sparkling in a grand galaxy, "I was searching for someone. I borrowed the wolf to find her. The wolf was hungry so it tried to eat you."

I think he ruined the moment with that last line...

"Oi!" the dog demon barked, "Don't call her an 'it', ya fucking fox bastard! You kidnapped her and used her as your bitch!"

This guy doesn't sound pleasant...

The other demon turned to the delinquent, sternly shouting, "But didn't you kidnap her for money at first?!"

"Yeah, but not after I-I..." the rocker started to turn the same color as his trench coat, having difficulty to finish his sentence.

The little girl laying down on the cement floor woke up, her ruby eyes flickering to the tomato faced guy's direction. She crawled over to him, her canine tail waving in the air from one way to another until she reached her fellow canine demon, resting on his shoulder.

"Rook-kun..." the small wolf murmured, "I want..."

"Yeah, Miko?!"

"I want..."

"Yeah?!"

"...apples."

...And here I thought she was going to confess her undying puppy love to him.

"Oh, uh, l-later..."

"So..." I sighed, still not knowing what was going on, "Who were you looking for?"

"Kami-sama." the majestic samurai bluntly announced.

"Eh?!" I was thrown off guard on who he was searching for, "Why? Demons don't ask for God's help... Do they?"

"Sometimes. My human friend-" Demons have human friends?! "-recently made a bet that he could kiss her... I'll have to warn her to stay away from him because he will **always **get his way no matter what." the kitsune sighed as his tangerine fox ears drooped, obviously disappointed at his acquaintance's choice, "Anyways, may I have your name?"

"Oh! I-it's Yukari Yuzuki."

"My name is Yuuma Yamaha, the wolf is Miko Ooka, and the idiot is Rook."

"What the flipping fuck did ya say, asshole?!" the so-called idiot snarled, clenching his fist.

Oh no! Not another fight!

...

"And that's why punk rockers are much better than cocky samurais!"

"Your reasoning sucks. You just kept saying samurais suck when they obviously don't. For the love of God, get your head out of your ass. It's not a hat."

"**WHY YA FUCKING-"**

"Please be quiet!" I begged, interrupting the demons' quarrel.

"Please forgive me for my rash attitude." the graceful nine-tailed fox apologized though he did not sound sincere, "I lost my composition from this horrific being-"

"I'll kill ya, ya fucking-" you know who roared, but his remark was cut short by Yuuma-san strangling Rook-san.

"Yamaha-san, I think I could show you where Kami-sama's base is if you stop killing him!" I bribed the graceful demon, hoping it would work.

Thankfully, it did.

The samurai stopped choking the delinquent, "Really?"

I shyly played with my fingers, "If I remember the way..."

"Thank you, Yukari-chan." Y-Yukari-chan?! First name basis already?! He lifted me up, holding me bridal style as my bunny hood fell off, leaving my head bare besides my purple hair.

He jumped off the building and landed on the dirt in style, careful to not mess up his clothing, "Which way?"

"L-left!"

...

"That bastard left us!" Rook growled, irritation building up in himself, "We have to catch up!"

The demon brought the Little Red Riding Hood demon to his back, giving her a piggy back ride.

Because of this, he was missing the chance to see a rosy color bloom on his maiden's cheeks.

He leaped off of the roof and landed on a huge tree's branch.

"It would be good if wherever they're going had apples... Ahh, what the hell! Let's go!"

And the pair followed the other couple's trail.

* * *

I quickly covered the green haired girl's mouth, glaring with daggers at the child. How could she say something so carelessly?!

"Is anyone there at the door, Kaina-san?" the jock asked, thankfully still in the kitchen.

"N-no! N-no one at a-all!" I stuttered, fumbling with my words, "But I remember I had... P-PLANS! Y-YEAH! THAT'S TOTALLY IT! B-BYE!"

And I ran out with the mysterious kid in my arms, heading back to the hospital.

...

That's what I would've liked to happen, but...

Utatane-san came in, just in time to me about to chuck the toddler out of the house as I was about to speed to my base.

"Kaina-" whatever he was going to say changed drastically from this awkward spectacle I was in, **"G-GUMI!?"**

"...Who's Gumi?" I questioned, gently putting down the girl and her beetle.

...Is it just me or does the bug look pissed off at me? I stuck my tongue out at it, taunting the freaky insect.

"Gumi?!" she childishly shouted, not paying attention to her beetle glaring at me with its beady eyes, "Wrong! Gumina's name is Gumina!"

"That's a slightly weird name.." the popular and I monotonously dead panned.

"No it's not! Gumina bets your names are pretty weird, too!" Gumina pouted as her eyebrows became all scrunched up, "Gumina will translate your names!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I just went along with what she said, not really giving a fuck.

"Yukina..." she pondered on translation, "Snow flower!"

I smiled, "Correct. I think the translation sounds nice though."

"You're right! Gumina failed!" she pouted once again, always speaking in third-person, "Gumina will do his next!"

The leafy colored eye child stared at Piko, her shining orbs becoming dull. She's... reading his mind!

That means she could either be a psychic or an angel because those are usually the only types that would have this type of power. I'm an exception since I'm God and all. But really, what is she?

When I met her, I did get this rush of heavenly aura that kind of reminds me of Tianyi. Plus, she did call me God... Yep, that concludes she's an angel. But what's an angel doing here?

"Sound of singer..." the tiny voice interrupted my thoughts, "...Pico? What a strange last name!"

Pico? As in Pico Chuutoro?! Isn't he one of those big singers? Ugh, I absolutely hate celebrities like him. Now that I mention it, Piko looks like him... Just look! The only difference is that Pico's hair is black and the idiot right by me has silver. There's no ahoge either... And their eyes are different too. But besides that, they look identical! Wait, could it be that Piko is actually Pico-

"...Hey, who is this twerp?" he spat at the kid, bringing me back to reality.

I was about to give him a dirty look, but I was stopped by his appearance. He was sweating, silver strands of hair covering his eyes, but you could see him gritting his teeth as he clenched his t-shirt.

"Gumina." I sternly said, not bothering to look at her, "Go in the kitchen. Eat."

"Sure!" she happily answered, not caring about the mess she caused.

After she skipped into the other room, I questioned, "What the hell was that about?!"

"Nothing." he averted his eyes away from me and instead looked down to the floor."

"_Sure..._" I rolled my eyes at him, "That's **totally **why you just had a tantrum."

"You know what? It's none of your business!" What a lame excuse he used.

"Yeah it is!" I roughly poked his chest, "I'm always in others' business so I could be in yours if I want!"

He shooed me away as if I was a fly,"Just go away already!"

All I could do was facepalm, "You brought me here, idiot!"

His shouting became even louder then before, "I was being kind!"

"You know what? Fine! I have to go talk to Gumina anyways..." I turned my back on him, but as I was about to go, he grabbed my arm.

"You promised you wouldn't leave..." I could hear him mumbling.

I sighed with annoyance, "Isn't that what you wanted?."

"But you can't break promises."

"Yeah... But I really have to talk to her..."

"Fine..."

"I really don't know why I have to do this."

"It was a promise."

"Yeah, yeah... If you want to tell me what happened later, be my guest."

And with that, I headed back into the kitchen, ready to interrogate the emerald haired toddler.

"What are you here for anyways?" I demanded right away as if I was discussing something with a business man.

"That food was yummy!" she chirped, paying no attention to my question, "Oh yeah! Gumina needs your help Kami-chama!"

Ignoring that she said Kami-sama incorrectly, I was prepared to take the favor, "What is it?"

"Have you heard of the God of Solar System?"

I quirked up an eyebrow, "The 'Energy Cheapskate God'? If so, then yes."

She tilted her head, "And how she went missing?"

"...By demons, right?" I said, having a hard time remembering.

"Uh-huh!" she feriously nodded her head, "The Heavenly Council tracked her down in this town!"

Let me guess. "...I'm going to have to find her, correct?"

"Yep! You could do it, Kami-chama!" the angel cheered, clapping her hands like crazy.

"...But what about the search for the Pandora Box?" I questioned.

"We'll put it on hold!" Oh, at least that's a relief, "If you find her, we'll give you an award!"

"What is it?" I asked, folding my arms, interested.

"Secret~!" she sang, twirling.

I sighed. How many times have I done this already? "...I have a feeling that this God might have been stupid."

"Hey! She made the planet you're standing on! Anyways, we have to discuss this somewhere else..." she frantically searched for something with her eyes.

She yanked my left arm, making me stumble out of the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing...?" the ahoge teen stated, eyeing the grassy haired girl in particular as he ignored the little tantrum he had a few minutes ago.

"Going." she answered simply, turning the doorknob of the house.

"Wh-what?!" for some odd reason, he grasped my hand tightly, "Kaina-san, why are you going?"

"W-well, uhh..." I became tongue-tied, not expecting the spotlight to be on me in such an abrupt moment, "It's T-Thursday! Don't we have school tomorrow?"

His face became conflicted, "Yeah, but-"

I shot out another question, "A-and if I stayed here, where'd I sleep?"

"Well-"

"I have to go home anyways... My folks would worry..."

"...Then I'll go with you!"

"Why?"

"J-just because they're might be... **RAPISTS!**"

"...Why do you seem so enthusiastic about that?"

"I'm not!"

"Whatever... Gumina! Let's go!"

"Okay!" the little angel chimed in.

...

"I think we should call a taxi cab..." the popular sheepishly suggested, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, the idiot actually gave advice that I agree on..." I mocked him, pretending to be in shock.

** "SHUT UP!"**

* * *

"Taito! Tianyi! Ritsu! I'm back, guys!" I yelled, slamming the door of the game room right open, "**DID YOU GUYS MISS ME OR WHAT- **..._what?_"

What the _fuck _happened at home while I was gone?

Tianyi and a ghost in a bunny hood were playing Minecraft with my guardian angel stinking horribly at the game, a delinquent demon was trying to carry Ritsu (that _never _ends well) as a kitsune demon was sitting on his shoulders (that **definitely **won't end well), and a wolf demon was being fed red apples by Taito.

...Those are my apples.

...Why are they staring at me?

_**"KAMI-SAMA!"**_ the seven shouted, leaping into the air and- Wait, WHAT?!

I jumped out of the way without thinking, landing on a nearby beanbag.

Wait, I forgot who were behind me...

* * *

**Piko had a tantrum XD**

**Apparently, Yukari has been featured in many Minecraft videos...**

**It's nice to write in Yukari's P.O.V. Unlike Yukina, she describes people more poetically... /cough/Yuuma/cough/**

**I made Yukari almost throw the moon because I heard the moon was associated with her outfit.**

**Miko apparently like apples.**

**CtrlAltDel33: You were so close! Miko is an UTAU, but more specifically a Vipperloid like Ritsu and Rook. Piko is a Belieber pervert! :DDD God, no. I'd kill JB if Piko was one. They'll be side characters, but they'll make a great impact on the story! Thank you! ^^**


	7. Forget Me Not

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 2 WEEKS! Blame my dad, school, parties, vitamins, and junk food...**

**To make it up to you guys though, this chapter is like 2 chapters combined! IT'S OVER 4,000 WORDS (NOT INCLUDING AN AUTHOR'S NOTE) ! That's my biggest record~!**

**Join The RIP Brigade and yeah...**

**CtrlAltDel33: Your friend must be awesome then! Yes, Yukina and Piko really do... Thanks for the tip! If shit did hit the fan, then take cover! *covers self with an umbrella***

**WARNINGS: SWEARING, IMPLIED RAPE, PERVERTEDNESS, PSYCHOTIC DISEASES, IMPLIED DEATH, MENTIONS OF DRUGS, ILLEGAL STUFF, AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

**God, should I change this to Rated M...?**

**EDIT: DONE! Now I have to edit the eighth chapter and write the ninth one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, UTAU, the mentioned video games and the song references included!**

**Alias Title For Chapter: Introductions Gone Wrong**

* * *

"Sorry that I made your boyfriend unconscious, Yukina..." Ritsu apologized, patting the little god on the back.

"He's **NOT **my boyfriend." Kami-sama denied, swatting the cross dresser's hand away from her with the return of earning a glare from him, "Anyways, who are _these _people?" Her finger pointed to us, the uninvited strangers.

Yuuma-san stepped up and bowed, "I'm-"

"Yuuma Yamaha." the raven haired girl retorted, "The popular with the double personality, right? Then again, most demons have two personalities."

In response, he grimly smiled, "Correct. And you're Kaina-san. I see you have studied us demons."

She returned the grin, "Of course. So who are the others?"

The kitsune youkai gestured to Rook-kun, "This is Rook."

The tiny kid raised her eyebrows, "Last name?"

His fox ears twitched slightly, "Unknown."

Her round eyes stared at Rook-kun, looking him up and down, "I think his last name should be Delinquent."

"H-hey!" Rook-kun shouted, but no one listened to his protest.

The pink haired male nodded in agreement, ignoring the other teen. He then gestured to myself, "This is Miko Ooka."

Kami-sama stared at me a little harder, "I've seen you before..."

I replied, "I've been in a big scandal when I was first summoned on Earth by a human. Maybe you saw me then? Or have you visited the demon universe? I'm usually walking around there with this girl called Calalini."

By the time I said my home world, oddly enough, she had gone slightly pale. "Don't mention _that_."

What is the 'that' you speak of? ...Why did it get so quiet?

Yuuma-san interrupted the heavy atmosphere, "The ghost is Yukari Yuzuki-"

"Don't care." And Kami-sama stalked off into another room, leaving us, the supernatural guests just like Ritsu. Oh, does she have some contact with the scandal? Or was it the mention of the dark world?

Curiosity made its way to my mind, "This will be interesting."

* * *

I groaned, hiding in a small closet. I can feel painful memories resurface, poisoning my brain as if it was venom.

...Calalini. When I was human, this was my... "friend" She was a hallucination, as doctors had told me. She only came when the others were gone.

And who were the others? Demons.

I didn't like them. They would surround me, hardly ever leaving me alone. It was sick. Commanding me to kill my parents. Commit suicide. Torture me. Those were only a few things they wanted me to do. I wasn't crazy. They were real. They **are **real.

Doctors diagnosed me with a severe case of schizophrenia, a disease where you see hallucinations. But everything I saw was true. At least, so I thought.

When I became the new god to search for the Pandora Box, I learned that some of things I saw were hallucinations and that others were demons.

Either way, I hate those fucking demons. 400. Wednesday. 24 Hours. Sycamore. They're the worst out of all of them. I just want them to die. Die. **Die.**

But I obviously died. I'm actually unsure on my death though. Was it suicide? Did my parents kill me because I was too mental to function? Was I just randomly killed? The only thing I remember was the color silver... I presume it's related to knives so I was most likely suicidal.

To be honest though... I kind of miss Calalini.

* * *

_"Piko!" a gruff voice groggily yelled, "Ya is... late! Ya suppose to get back here at 10 o'clock!"_

_My nine-year old self trembled with fear, but a blank expression was on my face. Closing the door from behind, Father drunkenly came up to me, his seventh beer bottle in his hand. I would have laughed at how much it was a struggle for the old man attempting to walk in a straight line, but this wasn't the time. With his empty hand, he slapped me hard across the face, causing a stinging pain on my reddened cheek and maroon liquid to drip down my dry mouth and chapped lips._

_"Don't ya remember what'd happen if ya was late again?" the sick bastard shouted, grabbing my shirt collar and dragging me to his bed room. Once we got there, he lazily tossed me on the bed as if I was a rag doll. Landing on his blankets, the stench of tobacco, vodka, and... sinful sex entered my nose._

_"Fuck you, asshole!" I swore at him, crystal drops of water spilling from my eyes as I helplessly grabbed a pillow. He got up on the bed and hovered over me, caressing me with his greasy hands as he smirked disgustingly._

_He leaned closer to my face, "This is ya fault for making ya mom leave, Piko. Come on, just accept it..."_

_I... **I HATE YOU MOTHER!**_

_..._

_"Bye ladies!" I cheerfully waved at the girls from my middle school._

_"Kya~! Bye-bye, Piko~!" the clique flirtatiously giggled, running away from me as they have their fangirling seizures._

_Once they were gone, my fake smile fell apart as I scoffed at them, "Stupid girls."_

_I looked at my watch. Only four more hours until my curfew. I sighed, not knowing what to do. Well, I definitely don't want to see my fucked up dad..._

_Out of boredom, I wandered around the quiet park. No one playing on the jungle gym. No one speeding down the slide. No one climbing on the ladder. No one swing on the swing- Wait!_

_An unknown, young girl was slowly resting on a plastic swing, clutching a cute, pink bunny rabbit plushy with a red, frilly dress and matching eyes. The kid had a sense of creepiness, but somehow she was... beautiful. Her outfit resembled a school uniform you would see in an anime show. She was wearing a plain, black dress with a white blouse underneath. The shirt's sleeves were short, puffy, and had scarlet cuffs, matching her non-triangle shaped tie. __She tilted her head to my direction, her hazel eyes watching me._

_"...What do you want?" I asked, not comfortable on how she was staring at me._

_"I don't want anything." she simply stated, finally talking. Well, that sure helps..._

_I took a seat on the swing right next to hers. I examined her better; Silky onyx hair, a pale porcelain face, an angelic petite body... Honestly, she resembles a doll..._

_What am I thinking?! Since she's a girl, I bet she's like one of those sluts! She just might be putting on a tsundere act so I'll fall for her or something... How dumb._

_"Oh really?" I slyly questioned, turning on my 'player' charm, "Not even me?"_

_"Yep." Gun shot to my head._

_"U-uh, what?"_

_"I said I don't want anything." I thought all girls acted like preps! What happened!? "But..." Oh, well I guess what I know what's coming next... "I'd like to hear a story about you." That's... unexpected._

_"Isn't that a bit on the stalker side?"_

_"Just a bit, but I'm bored."_

_"Err, fine..." This will be tough... "Once upon a time, I got all ladies-"_

_"Boring."_

_...I think I lost a brain cell to this girl. "What do you want to hear then?!"_

_"Your life story." Uhh..._

_"Stalker alert!"_

_This made her laugh quietly which I found quite refreshing from all those sugar-coated giggles I hear from bitches, "I'm not! I'm totally serious!"_

_I couldn't help, but grin, "Not with that laugh of yours!"_

_She gained back her composure, "Okay, fine. But I seriously won't tell anyone."_

_I gave out my hand, "Promise?"_

_She reluctantly shook it without a thought, "Promise."_

_I stuck out my pinky, "Pinky promise?"_

_Her little finger intertwined with mine, "Pinky promise."_

_I pointed to my lips, "Kissing promise?"_

_"Kiss- Wait, no!"_

_"But you were about to say it!"_

_"The key word is about! Now tell me..."_

_I sighed, really not wanting to expose my life to a girl I barely know... For some reason though, I feel like I could tell anything to her, but then again... "Fine... I'm an only child living with my dad."_

_"Where is your mom?"_

_"Dead, I think..." I probably sounded stupid to her..._

_"You think?"_

_"In my mind at least..."_

_"Ah... What else?"_

_Time to put my acting skills to use, "My dad and I are living together. We're pretty normal."_

_"Lies." S-she saw through it!? "Unless if you count giving a hickey to your kid an average family..."_

_"...How did you know?"_

_"First of all, you're not very good on covering that mark on your neck. I'd doubt a girl did it because it's too big... unless if you sell yourself to elder women."_

_I slapped my hand on the kiss mark that dick gave me, "I'd never do prostitution!"_

_"So your dad sexually abuses you?"_

_I gulped a little, "...Sadly."_

_Her amber eyes avoided eye contact, "...I'm hardly good at comforting people- Wait, I'm **never** good at comforting others." A crisp laugh came out of her throat, though this one seemed force._

_"Every moment you breathe," she continued, "please live your life... You're not dead yet. I know you might not think it, but your abuse will be over sooner than you know it."_

_I wanted to respond with a 'How would you know?', but I kept quiet._

_"You'll have a great life!" her grin took up almost all of her face, "Of course you'll make mistakes. A huge one, in fact!"_

_"You say it with such enthusiasm." I scoffed a little, turning away._

_"And yet..." her grin turned into a gentle smile, "You'll find someone you'll love. What a painful love that will be!"_

_...To be honest, I'm not sure if my life will be okay if it's exactly like what's she's telling me._

_"...But the love is also sweet." her eyes softened, "And it's funny, because her red string of the fate wasn't even tied to you in the beginning."_

_I raised my eyebrows, not believing this nonsense, "What are you? A fortune teller?"_

_"More like a story teller, if you will." she curtsied, obviously mocking me, "...You want to believe in such a fairy tale, right?"_

_"..."_

_...Of course._

_Who wouldn't want a happy ending?_

_The prince saves the princess and both fall in love. The end._

_It was only natural to want an endling like that, isn't it?_

_...It was only human._

_I was struggling. My feelings swirled around me. I wasn't sure what to think anymore._

_"If you're down in the future, I'd like to talk to you... In a way, my heart has dealt with some damage..."_

_A tear rolled down my cheek from the touching words she said as my heart strangely started to ache. I wonder what happened to her..._

_"Nice people die young. I hope you're not one of them."_

_"...That's a promise I can't keep." I wasn't expecting that as a response!_

_A comforting silence filled the area no matter how odd the situation was or how scary she said that she might die._

_"Hey, what time is it?" she randomly asked, hugging her fluffy stuffed animal._

_I glanced back at my watch, "6:30. Why?"_

_By the looks of it, she was in deep concentration, "...I have to go."_

_I jumped up from shock, "What? Why?!"_

_"I'm busy... And I'm not even from here."_

_"Don't! ...I love you!"_

___"...I love you too." Her smile in front of me was out of sadness, "Surely with the passage of time, you will forget me."_

___Her voice came to a low whisper, "Well... Isn't that just mortifying...?"_

___"I-" My sentence was interrupted by her milk chocolate orbs turning into a shade of ruby jewels. A tiny tear formed on the corner of her eye._

___She waved her hand in front of my face, causing me to become drowsy and eventually pass out, but not before hearing her say, "I really hope you don't forget though."_

___And as usual, today a sad wind flows quietly._

___..._

___"Are you Piko Utatane?" a police officer asked, some how in my house._

___"Yes..." I answered quietly, not knowing what was happening right now. Hold on, I can't even remember what I did at the park..._

___"There has been a report that your father has been sexually abusing you."_

___"...It's true." I embarrassingly answered, ashamed that I wasn't the innocent "prince" girls would fawn over._

___"We'd like to interview you a bit. We'd also like to inform you that since you have no parents-" I do. It's just one is going to jail and the other is probably dead. "-you'll be in care of the Chuuturo family, your relatives. You'll be moving out of this town and starting a new life."_

___Shock overwhelmed me as I smiled, "T-that's great!"_

___...But why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? The only thing that came to mind was... "Innocence."_

* * *

I woke up with a startle, sitting straight up as if a fire alarm shrieked in my ears.

What did I just dream about?

...Well, I knew what I dreamt about, but who was that girl...?

Ayumi...?

Why did I dream now when I haven't dreamt in ages?

And how come I've forgotten this until now?

Questions swarmed in mind, not being able to find the answer to any of them

"Ugh, too confusing!" I groaned, giving up on the odd problem.

I flung myself on my bed- Wait, this isn't my bed... THIS ISN'T EVEN MY ROOM!

Did I get kidnapped or something?!

...Now that I remember, I came here with Kaina-san and Gumina and then when we were going in a room... I got tackled to the ground by random people, specifically a red-head who weighed like 25 tons... Even if she didn't look fat at all.

Hold on for a second... Kaina-san & Ayumi in my flash back/dream looked almost identical! Could it be that Kaina-san was actually Ayumi?! But then again, Ayumi was pretty young and that was in the past... Then could she be an actual zombie?! I'M IN A HOUSE WITH A ZOMBIE?! **HOLY SHI-**

Piko, be rational. I was only joking at the time when I first I accused her of being a zombie. Maybe she has a sister? Then... is her sister a psychic?! After all, she did erase my memory of her... and then it oddly came back when I was passed out in Kaina-san's room. Too confusing...

...Might as well look at the room.

Unique was the first word I thought of when I saw the abstract theme. The walls were art itself, covered in paints to create a different mood for each flat structure though anime posters blocked some sections... But oddly enough, it just _fit_. White toy robots were put to the side of a black desk along with a collection of stones, manga books, and a set of tarot cards. That's new to find in a room...

Not sure what to do, I rolled over, my face resting on a soft pillow. A fragrance entered my nose without a welcome, smelling of snow and vanilla. It smells nice... I hugged the cushion, sniffing its luxurious scent. It kind of reminds me of the forbidden fruit... Too tempting. I unconsciously lick my lips as I gripped it a bit tighter. Smells just like her...

...What?

"GWAH!" I yelled, realizing what I was doing finally as I abruptly chucked the _thing _at the door.

The door of the bedroom slammed open with a loud voice from behind, "What the hell-" And it cut short the sentence by the inanimate object striking whoever it was straight in the face. Whoops.

The pillow fell from the person I'd like to see last after the disturbing thoughts that popped into my brain. It doesn't exactly help that she looked fucking pissed.

**"WHAT THE FUCK?!" **Kaina-zilla roared as if I was Japan's capital, Tokyo, (Or more like Pikyo...), that it was going to stomp all over.

Yet even if she made the room feel like it was on fire, I happily stuck my tongue at her, "If you couldn't tell, that was a pillow."

The petite girl looked like she was about to erupt with annoyance, but she held it in, sighing in replace, "Please follow me..."

"...Eh?"

* * *

"Umm..." I awkwardly sat at the dining table, only recognizing Yukina, Gumina, and... Yuuma?! "Yuuma, why are you here?!"

"Oh! I'm here to visit..." I could sense a hint of hesitation in his yellow eyes, "...My girlfriend."

The world froze at that moment, "Girlfriend?! Who is she?!"

He looked down on his lap, "...The lilac-haired girl, Yukari-chan."

I quickly turned my head to the rabbit hooded teen's direction. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she twirled her fingers in a slow, circular motion.

I looked back at my lazy senpai, "Why didn't you tell me?"

All he could do was sheepishly smile, "Aww, but that would have ruin the fun!"

The unorganized delinquent sneered at my friend, "Huh? Ya forgot to tell about da engagement!"

...**WHAT?!**

The couple blushed a deep red, avoiding each other's awkward gaze.

Suddenly, the purple eyed girl stuttered, but surely announced, "W-we cannot marry t-though because I-I'm busy t-taking c-care of M-Miko!"

The hazel-haired kid immediately dropped her bunny shaped sliced apple, "...I always insist on them getting married..."

The same delinquent beamed, "Yay! Miko-chan agrees with me!"

The vermillion eyed girl sighed, "...Because after all, I want to get married to Rook-kun."

Awkward silence...

If this was a Pokémon game, it would say in big letters, "MIKO used STRAIGHTFORWARDNESS! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!"

Little Red Riding Hood, (She seriously looks like her), complained with a very unemotional tone, "But he's too lazy, he's not smart, he doesn't use proper grammar, and it's difficult for him to be serious."

More awkward silence...

And the Pokemon game would announce, "MIKO used BLUNTNESS! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! MIKO WINS THE MATCH!"

"Miko-chan!" Rook whined, "Don't point my flaws out!"

"And anyways," the expressionless pre-teen said, ignoring him, "I wouldn't want my Onii-chan to be left out."

"Onii-chan?" I questioned, not having a clue on who her brother would be.

"It's Ritsu, the one that looks like a loli girl when he's actually just a crossdresser." She simply answered, though the stuff she said wasn't normal in the _slightest _at all.

I peeked at the said girl- boy (!?) chowing down on some chocolate crisps. After he swallowed the sweets, he blandly stated, "And I keep urging her to get married, too. At least, Tianyi and Taito are engaged."

This caused the Chinese girl to stumble, making the plate of meat buns fly. A man with dark purple hair hurriedly snatched the white plate and caught the Asian food before it splattered on the ground. He handed the snacks back to his fiancé, glaring at the okama.

"Ritsu," he sternly spoke out, "We're _technically _still boyfriend and girlfriend since I can't afford a ring."

"Yet you guys could afford to live in a hospital...?" I asked, not even sure what was going on.

"First of all, this **is **an abandoned building. Second of all, we did _some_ switching with _some _stuff so we get heat, light, and water. And the best thing is, we don't even have to pay."

"So... You're doing this illegally...?"

"Of course."

"You guys shouldn't even be legal..."

"You either." the coal color haired girl grinned at me.

"And _specifically _you." I sharply answered.

"What are you talking about? I'm totally legal... like drugs." God, please tell me this is a joke...

Taito's girlfriend quietly murmured, interrupting our quarrel, "We're not engaged..."

It became silent again after that weird talk we had...

...

...

...

"...GUMINA HASN'T TALKED IN AGES!" you know who screeched in third person, flipping the table with all of our food on it as her beetle flew away. Wait, how did she do _that_...?

"YOU FREAKING **BRUSSEL SPROUT**!" Kaina-san yelled, face palming... Does she always do that?

"Err... let's all calm down..." the one who made the pork filled buns suggested, anxiously grinning like she experienced something similar to this.

"I agree with Tianyi on this one..." the female teenager with lavender eyes timidly raised her shaking hand.

"Never!" the dumb punk chimed in, fist pumping repeatedly.

"Never say never..." the delinquent's partner spoke softly, possibly attempting to make a joke...?

"No! Don't remind me of that shitty song!" the guy who caused me to black out when I was first here dramatically wailed with agony, violently shaking.

"Woot!" my friend cheered as if he was high, "Let's go all ape shit!"

"...You fucking idiots." the bandaged covered man grumbled, slamming his head on the wall.

How loud... I checked the time on my phone and my eyes widened, "IT'S ALREADY 10:50?!"

The attention was turned to me as I dialed for a taxi cab, "I have to go guys!"

Kaina-san was the first to wave, "Oh, have a good night."

The rest of them shouted, with the red-eyed girl and the lavender-haired teen always being quiet and the deliquent yelling louder than the rest as an exception, "Good night!"

"Night everyone!" I waved back to them, grinning.

And with that, I rushed out of the building to get home.

* * *

With Utatane-san gone, I harshly demanded from the gang, "What were you guys thinking?!"

Yamaha-san was the first to respond, "I was making a simple excuse until the _fucking retard _made us screwed."

And that fucking retard shot back a complaint, "Hey, it was just joke. The rest screwed it up!"

I growled, "What do we do now?! Now Taito is going to have to buy a ring, Ooka-san and Ritsu are apparently related, and we might have to pay for weddings... Oh, don't forget the table, too..."

The samurai responded calmly, "I'll help if I have to... Anyways, I'd like to make a request."

My eyes narrowed, "Yes?"

"Please stay away from Piko."

.

.

.

"...No thank you. I would do as I please." Wait, why did I answer so coldly...?

"Why?" Why...? "Why stay with someone you hate?"

Fuck difficult questions...! "Because..."

"Because?" Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you.

... Fuck. "Because... he's the first evidence that populars aren't that bad."

Silence...

The fox demon cleared his throat, "Very well then."

Ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at me oddly, I quickly decided on something, "Everyone, I think it's best if you guys attend high school."

Taito was the first to react, "Why do we have to? Why do _I_ have to? I dropped out a long time ago and I'm 17 which is the age for seniors!"

"Gumina says that the God of the Solar System was kidnapped by demons. We have to find her so it would be better if we got outside more often. As for your situation, since you dropped out when you were a junior, you _will _be a junior."

"Does that include us...?" Yuzuki-san shyly question, unsure of the situation.

I simply nodded, "I'm dragging you guys in... It's your fault for coming here..."

"And us?" an okama and wolf demon simultaneously asked, both looking under aged.

"I look like I'm 12 and I'm in high school. Just get smart for once." Then I creepily smiled at Ritsu, "And no crossdressing!"

The prankster had a look of horror painted on his face, "Why?!"

"Lies aren't good. We've already sinned too much."

All he could do was pout like the immature kid he is. With that as an answer, I laughed quietly. Everyone started at me in amazement, most likely wondering if I was drunk off of meat buns or if I'm disguised as myself and killed the true Yukina.

"Well, I going to sleep!" I yawned, eying that broccoli angel, "Can you tell me the details of the quest tomorrow?"

"Gumina will surely do!" that bundle of annoyance chirped.

"Also..." I sadistically smirked at the toddler, worse than when I gave that scary face to the chocolate fanatic, "You're going to elementary school~!"

"WHA-" But I dashed out of the dining room before I could hear her terrible whining. Now then, time for some dirty work...

* * *

The screen of my phone lit up when I accidentally pushed a button. I was about to turn it off, but the time showed in bold numbers and letters was 11:11 P.M. Maybe I should make a wish...?

Closing my eyes, I thought up a generic wish, "I wish that something interesting will happen."

And the next day, five, new, familiar students appeared, accompanied with two others I saw at a hospital last night.

...Oh, and of course she was there.

And as unusual, today a cheerful gust of air blows.

* * *

**YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT! HAHAHAHA- *CHOKES***

**Random Miko P.O.V.~!**

**Calalini is an "imaginary" world that a young schizophrenic girl called Jani says where her "hallucinations" come from. I honestly feel bad about her situation and I wish her luck! In this story, Yukina's human life differs from Jani's story though...**

**Piko sucks at telling stories... And he's an accidental pervert. :P**

**I actually have all those things in Yukina's rooms... Besides the pretty walls...**

**And the introductions just got really fucked up. :D**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Bye everyone!**


	8. loЯtиoכ oи

**I. AM. FINALLY. DONE.**

**..._FUCK YES!_**

**And guess what? It's over _5, 000 _words! Yay for new records! (I really hope that's enough words so you guys won't murder me...)**

**I really am sorry for being slow on updating, but I love everyone who is supporting me! You guys awesome!**

**Reason why I couldn't update; There are SO many tests! God, teachers don't seem to give a break!**

**Please join the RIP Brigade! Let's rebel to our hearts' content! We got a new member; Ushikai!**

**This chapter consists of many P.O.V.s so watch out for that!**

**WARNING: CUSS WORDS, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL SIMILIES (?!), UNEDITTED CHAPTER, SERIOUS STUFF, AND BULLYING!**

**-Awesome Song Recognition-**

**Ciel Phantomhive's Voicer's cover of Soundless (Sad and beautiful)**

**In The Next Room by Neon Trees (A nice song to sing to get your anger out)**

**Nagging by IU & Seulong (Makes me feel warm & fluffy inside...)**

**World Domination How-To sung by Kagamine Rin & Len and the producer is Neru (Really great. Something I could relate to easily.)**

**-QuEsTiOnS fOr EvErYoNe-**

**Everyone, should I change my story to Rated M already?!**

**Should I start a new story? I was thinking it should be Yuuma X SeeU...**

**=REVIEWS=**

**CtrlAltDel33: It's up to you to decide if it was nightmare or a flashback~! Thanks, but I didn't update soon... ^^||**

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver: Why thank you! Yes, randomness FTW!**

**EDIT: Done~! Now I just have to type the 9th chapter! Please be patient!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own UTAU, Vocaloid, or any of the video game stuff...**

* * *

**"THIS OUTFIT IS NOT CUTE AT ALL!" **a certain red-head screamed, wanting to rip out his hair. Did he have to ruin my fucking peace?!

"What the fuck, Ritsu?!" I cursed, rubbing my temples, "Don't get your panties in a twist!"

I instantly received a cold-blooded death stare from him. "It's better then **shitty **_boxers...!_"

"If it makes you feel any better," I made an attempt to compliment him, "I bet you would be hot."

"W-what?!" He sputtered out, turning the same shade as a tomato.

"Yep. My prediction was right. You're steaming right now!"

"...YUKINA!"

* * *

My ears burned as if it was on fire. Shit, I bet they're as bright as Rudolph's nose...

"Umm..." a timid voice of a purple-haired girl mumbled, trying to come up with something positive, "I don't think it's the outfit, but..."

Oh fuck. Don't say it! Don't say it-

"...Maybe you should take of those missiles and the wig?"

"NO!" I roared, putting my hands protectively over my pretend hair, "They're my super precious things!"

A tint of evil, (Yes... **EVIL! **Is she even God...?), glowed in a pair of onyx orbs, "Then we shall use force!"

I swallowed down my fear, awaiting the horrifying results, **"AHH!"**

_**. . .**_

"You don't look half that bad, Namine." that dreaded monster sneered like the devil she's supposed to be, annoying me by using my fake last name, "Thanks for putting that on him, Taito."

"You're welcome." that asshole muttered, chewing on a popsicle stick.

My lava colored haired cascaded down my face, not long enough to flow down my back, but able to sloppily cover one of my eyes that are deep like an endless forest. My chest felt light as a feather since I wasn't using a bra to carry my missiles. Hmm...? I don't remember having abs. Maybe it was from those bombs...

"You seem a bit narcissistic now." Yukina grinned as wide as a monkey.

"Ugh, just shut up!" I grumbled, running my hand through my smooth, velvet, silky-

Umm, maybe Yukina was onto something...

...Pft! Yeah right!

"Y-Yukina!" a certain lavender spirit yelped, realizing something important, "How would others see me?"

I raised my hand, making the God step aside for once, "That is actually my job."

I dug through one of my pockets, holding up a fragile glass bottle filled with an illuminating liquid, "A job for a human witch!"

"Human?!" the shocked video gamer exclaimed, "Is that even possible?!"

This is a bit disappointing since after all, she _is _a gamer.

"Never heard of Marisa Kirisame from Touhou?" I quirked an eyebrow, making a reference to one of my favorite games.

"Oh yes! How could I forget!? ...Isn't she a magician though?" Damn, she got me there.

"Same diff." I scoffed, holding my head up high, "Anyways, do you wanna know what's in the bottle or not?"

She nodded anxiously, her bunny eared hood flailing around.

I juggled the tiny jar filled up with a magical mixture, "This is my homemade visibility potion."

I tossed the container at her, "And it's grand one at that! The best in all of the universes!"

She clumsily caught it, almost making it slip from her hands, "T-thank you very much!"

After she gulped down the bewitching concoction, she said in astonishment, "It... It tastes like vanilla!"

"Of course it does!" I shouted proudly in a matter of fact tone, "All of my potions taste magnificent! Do you think I'd make them taste like yucky medicine...?"

"Hey." my pretend sister called out, "Since she drank your visibility potion, she'll be seen by normal humans, correct?"

Duh.

I nodded. Isn't it obvious? Maybe she wasn't as smart as I thought she was...

"...Then how did that human who came by yesterday see her?"

...If the world was a mirror, most likely it shattered into millions of miniscule shards.

I'll take that back on what I said about my 'onee-chan' before...

"Err..." I tried to think of something before Yukina could say something.

"...Crap." Too late. You'd think that since she was a God that she'd be superior, but then again, even if Miko looks 12, she might 1000 years old for all I know... "Do you think it's a phase?"

"That trait only happens to children though." the wolfish girl blatantly stated, making us remember important info that went over our heads.

"I'll have to look into this..." the God whispered to herself, "Anyways, we have to go. Maybe we could find the God of the Solar System quickly for Gumina."

"I brought her to kindergarten." the angel reassured, "We have plenty of time!"

Usually, Yukina would go to school like it was nothing, but today, everything went silent.

* * *

As the R.I.P Brigade and I, the leader walked through the hallways during home room, everyone stared at us like we were a walking circus. Some in shock, some in awe, some in boredom, but mostly everyone glared at us with disgust.

I don't really blame them for this though.

After all, you don't see a drop out covered in wrapping bandages, a meat bun lover smothering an odd creature, a pissed off okama not doing what it's meant to do, a douchebag of a yankee, an insecure gamer focused on playing on my old DS I gave her, a bored looking girl devouring red apples, and the smart rebel everyone despises all in one group together. If we had that green booger and her stag beetle, (I think Tianyi gave that insect a pink bow to wear. It glared at me with its beady eyes like always after that...), I bet we could actually make a circus!

Chatter brimmed the corridor with rumors, especially from a specific clique. The Populars. Or to everyone else who irrationally admires them, The Student Council. The only ones I recognized were Miku, Rin, Yuuma, and... Piko.

"Eh?" a purple haired retard taunted, eyeing us as if we were nothing but mere garbage, "Who are these freaks?"

"They're just freaks!" a blue-haired dumb ass idiotically cackled. What an idiot. Hey, now that I think about, he kind of reminds of someone in the group...

"I feel like you should say that to yourself..." Oh. Really, how could I forget why Taito ran away from home? "Isn't that right, _Kaito-kun?_"

A brown-haired version of Taito gasped, "Taito?!"

"Nice to see ya, _Mo-kai-to~!_" the toughest member greeted, "You too, Akaito, Nigaito, Kikaito. Where are my two favorite bros though?"

"Where all the losers like you guys should be!" a blonde guy smiled happily, radiating like the sun. Ugh, if only he burned...

"Guess I'm gonna have to catch up with Zeito and Kageito later, huh?" the purple Shion returned the grin.

"T-Taito-nii!" some green haired midget wailed, running up to him, "Where were you?"

A red-haired teen yanked him back by his scarf as the yellow-haired sibling innocently yelled, "He is **not **your brother, Nigaito!"

"How creepy! They look like fucking Skittles!" a leafy green haired prep squealed with delight, interrupting the lovely family reunion, "Right, Luka-senpai?"

A tall women with lengthy pink hair just muttered, "Hmm..."

The turquoise pig tailed girl and the blonde girl shook nervously.

It's a _bit_ hard to act mean when the foundation of **cruelty**... How do you put this?

Maybe _disappeared?_

"Miku? Rin?" the teen with the huge boobs asked the duo.

"Don't worry." the little wolf of the club reassured, "They do look like Skittles. That is all."

"...You look like a dirty mutt!" the one who made the candy comment cheered.

"And you look like someone took a shit on vomit." ...Never heard Ooka-san cuss before.

The bell rang loudly, but no one moved. Everyone was watching the two groups, one being mine, battle it out with insults. Why do I feel like something is going to go wrong...?

"You fucking bitch!" Oh the irony.

"Thank you." the female dog accepted the insult as a compliment, only because she didn't want her precious Rook-kun to kill her.

"Miko-chan!" That didn't help. "Want me to claw her face off?"

"I could do it myself, Rook-kun." she looked up to the yakuza, her red orbs staring into his.

"Anyways..." the angel politely interrupted the quarrel, "It's nice to see your eye looks better, Rin-san. I think everyone missed that ocean-blue iris of yours."

Tianyi... Always taking the nice approach.

The girl with white bow blushed, "Th-"

"Are you trying to mess with us?" the same green girly girl snapped. You realized this now? Stupid.

"Hey!" Wow, Yuzuki-san is actually defending Tianyi! Something must be definitely wrong then... "Luo-sab was just being pleasant!"

"What do you know, dork?!" the annoying prep screamed, a negative aura surrounding her.

"More than you know." I simply answered feeling a little guilt for my group. Sorry guys, I should have stopped this mess earlier...

"Really?! Says the gloomy, girl who scares off everyone with her ice-cold eyes?!" she hysterically laughed like a maniac. Something is not right with her...

"Yes." I glared at her with my charcoal eyes like ice picks, "I'm 12 years old and I'm in high school. How do you think I got here?"

"Grr..." she growled, flinching from my creepy stare as she ignored my rhetorical question, "What a bitch! Isn't that right, Piko-koi?!"

The silver-haired popular hesitated, but agreed with that slut, "Definitely. She's a total bitch."

A sharp pain stung through my heart as it started to pump up more blood. Did I get stabbed or was it something else...?

Taito cracked in an instant, about to lunge himself to the jock until I stopped him, replying to Utatane-san's statement with a demonic grin, "Great. I was trying to be you, _Utatane_."

The silver haired teen drew back, sensitive to the way I spat out his last name. I'd usually laugh, but for some reason, my chest ached more.

All of a sudden, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I snapped to their direction, coming contact with misty, pale blue orbs.

Who's that? Why is he staring at me at such a way? It's just some blonde boy...

A familiar scent overwhelmed my nose making me realize what it was; **Demon.**

"Yukina." a husky voice brought me back from my train of thought, "We better go. First period already started."

"Right..." And with that, everyone scurried to class.

* * *

"Kya! Even if they're losers, they look super smexy!" Is this school filled with extremely annoying pansies or what?

If you couldn't tell, they were referring to Ritsu, Rook, and I.

"Ritsuko-kun!" Yes, that's Ritsu's real name. He insists that the group should call him Ritsu since it sounds 'cute', but I really can't see it... "How did you become so cute?!"

I wonder if they realize that he's about the same age as Yukina...

"By carrying missile boobs." he bluntly replied as if it was obvious, "Duh."

"O-oh..." she gave a feeble answer in response, "Well... Rook-kun, how are you?"

"Fuckin'. Pissed." he swore out loud, probably still wanting to rip out that bitch's face who swore at Miko earlier. Nice way to set the mood, Rook.

"E-eh?" all the whores shouted, surprised. Are they that stupid to forget that he's a gangster..?

"...Shion-san?" Fuck. Not another bitch. "What do you want to do now...?"

I cracked my knuckles as I gave a charming smile, "To snap that pretty, little neck of yours."

"AHH!" those sluts screamed like chipmunks. How satisfying.

At least that guarantees no one would bother to talk to us.

I wonder how everyone is holding up though...

* * *

It's only second period and everyone is looking at me...

D-do I look that weird?! What a bad first day of school!

"Oi! Ya there!" an unfamiliar masculine voice called out. I turned towards the sound and saw gangsters heading my way, making others swarm out-of-the-way, "What cha doin', babe?"

"Umm..." I wondered, not sure what to do, "Going to my next class...?"

"Ya for real?" the leader smirked, resting on a wall, "Why don't cha have some fun with us, huh?"

I reluctantly stepped back, clutching the books and Kaina-san's DS in my arms tighter, "N-no thank you. It is my first day here so I wouldn't want to be late..."

"I got ya, but shouldn't we give ya da best 'welcome' gift?" he licked his lips, grabbing my right arm.

"L-let go!" I struggled, trying to get out of his grip. In a flash, he abruptly let go of me as he was being dragged away by his... hair...?

"You do know she said let go, right?" a male with long, amethyst hair smiled as if what he was doing was casual, "Do you?"

"Y-yeah..." the guy answered, realizing his gang ran away from who ever my savior was.

"Do you_ really?_" my savior strengthened his grasp on the other guy's locks.

The guy gritted he teeth, elbowing the one who saved me in the stomach. He stormed away in fear, trying catch up with his posse.

"Are- are you okay?!" I asked a stupid question, approaching him a little closer.

"I'm good..." He grunted in response, facing me with his deep indigo eyes, "And you?"

"I'm fine-" I stopped when I realized who it was, "Y-you're the one who called my friends f-freaks!"

"And?" his jewel eyes dulled, clouded with annoyance, "Aren't you, Miss Ghost Rabbit?"

I gasped, speechless. How did he know?! Am I that obvious? Or is he a... d-demon?! Is this school infiltrated with them?!

His scent entered my nose... He's a youkai! And... a snake one at that!

"Your skin is still transparent." he pointed out like he was in power, eyes turning into the color of an orange flame, "Also, you're bit skinnier then the average human..."

"Gakupo." a voice from behind said, "Time to go."

"Okay!" he called cheerfully, changing moods drastically.

His eyes turned into a shade of lime green as he whispered in my ear, "Better go or who knows what would happen to your friends."

Gakupo gave me a fake smile before heading to... Yamaha-san?! They strolled down the halls, but not without the sakura color haired samurai taking a glance at me with his bright, lightening orbs.

Yamaha-san...

* * *

I filled up the colorful balloons with a freezing water from a hose. Great! Now I could chuck them at others' faces! Yes!

I put the balloons in a basket, careful enough to not make them burst. Slowly, I got up with the weapons, and head back to my third period class; Algebra.  
How boring! All I hear from the teacher is blah, blah, **BLAH!** God, do they wanna make us die here or something?!

The turn of the door knob caught my attention. Shit! Who's here on the roof at this time?! Well, myself, but still! I ducked behind something, cradling the basket in my arms as the metal door abruptly opened.

"Kikaito-nii, w-why did you call us here?" a timid voice shyly asked.

"Nigaito," Kikaito (?) bitterly spoke to his brother, "we're getting rid of Taito."

I mentally gasped. What did they want with him?!

"Why?" some guy with brown hair questioned, "Why should we deal with such losers?"

"Mokaito, don't you remember?!" the one with the yellow muffler strained his voice, "Remember when he killed mom?!"

K-killed?! Sure Taito is strong and is never forgiving, but he wouldn't do something so drastic!

"I miss Okaa-san..." Nigaito whimpered, crying slightly.

"We shouldn't even get rid of him!" Mokaito countered Kikaito's reasoning, "He's not worth it!"

"Yeah. Because the grave that's marked with 'Kaiko Shion - Mother of Nine Sons - Wife of Naoto Shion - _Unknown _Death' surely brings justice to her and our family." a blue-haired jock sarcastically said, rolling his eyes at the brown-haired brother's reasoning.

"Bakaito!" the blond stuck his tongue at 'Bakaito', "It's eight sons! Not nine!"

"_No._ I'm pretty sure it's nine." Ugh. Shut up.

"WRONG! It's eight!" No, I'm really serious. Shut your fucking mouths.

"It's nine!" Shut up.

"Eight!" Shut up.

"Nine, _Mr._ _Sunshine_!" Shut up.

"Eight, idiotic ice cream lover!" Shut up.

"Nine, curry face digger!" Shut up.

"Eight, vanilla loving pervert!"

**"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" **I roared, blowing my cover as the Shion brothers stared at me.

Damn, I'm fucked.

"Look who we have here..." Kaito sneered, snatching my arm, "A little freak was eavesdropping on us..."

"Hey! Let go of me, asshole!" I cursed, thrashing in his grasp, but this only caused him to dig his nails in my skin.

"Kikaito! Do you have anything to make the brat shut up?" that piece of shit demanded.

The said teen suggested, holding up something so horrifying, "Want a ring gag?"

...Why do YOU have THAT?!

"Sure." Kikaito flung it to him as Kaito demanded, "Nigaito, get out of here. Mokaito, come hold this kid."

The two obeyed, one running back inside school and the other roughly holding me by my arms as I screamed at them.

The blue-haired jock forcibly stuck the ring gag in my mouth and strapped the buckles on it. I tried to shout again, but all that came out were gurgling sounds and saliva.

"What should we do?" the curry lover smirked, vigorously tipping my chin to his fucked up face.

"Wanna strip him? Then we could throw his clothes out and kick him to the halls." Now **that **is just fucking perverted... "He'll become the center of laughter! After all, laughter is good for the heart!"

"I don't think so." a deep voice entered the conversation, "What the _hell _are you guys thinking?"

"Tch, late like always." that blond bastard wiggled his finger to the newcomer, "Wanna join us, Akaito?"

"To rape a little boy?" the red-head raised an eyebrow, "No thanks."

"Hell no!" Bakaito denied, "I'm no fag!"

"...Anyways, mind letting him go?" Akaito requested, suggesting something I'd love.

"Why?" all of them challenged him, one of them grabbing me by the neck.

"Cause I'll do this." my hero connected his fist to Kaito's face. He then punched Mokaito in the stomach and kicked Kikaito in the balls.

I cringed at the maroon liquid swimming in the air, almost making me want to throw up. Why is he helping me?! Unless... he just loves to beat up people!

He suddenly turned his full attention to me, crimson eyes staring a hole in me. I inched away from him, scared on what he might do to me.

"Wait!" he shouted, catching a hold of my hand, "Wait!"

I stopped, closing my eyes so I don't see what he's going to do.

.

.

.

Wait, did he do anything...? A sound of a click caught my attention as I felt my mouth actually able to move.

"What...?" I covered my mouth, spit leaking through my fingers.

"Err..." he tried to start conversation, "I'm Akaito Shion. And you?"

"...It's Ritsuko." I muttered, my stomach twisting, "Why'd you help me? Aren't you those populars who caused my group trouble?"

"It's a courtesy. And yeah, but I consider myself more as a yankee."

"I really don't believe-" I froze, clutching my stomach.

A light bulb lit up in Akaito's head, "Don't puke here!"

"Asshole, I can't make my stomach listen to me!"

"Let's find a nurse then!"

"There's a hose here..." Shit, I really need to hurl...

"But my brothers are here as well..." Damn, he got me there.

The bell rang, indicating that third period ended.

"I guess I'll skip fourth period just for you..." he adjusted his red scarf, sighing.

A vein popped out of my head, "Dude, you sound like you came out of a romance movie..."

* * *

Right now in fourth and fifth period, I have cooking class. I'm not sure why it's two periods though.

I have no interest in cooking. At least, not as of now.

"Class!" the teacher shouted, "Today, we'll have a dessert contest!"

Everyone cheered besides me who's always quiet. What's the big deal with desserts that'll give you cavities and diabetes? Sounds like a death trap to me.

"Everyone will have one special ingredient they could use that no one else could." Sensei continued on, "Please choose from the basket full of ingredients. There'll be a _special _prize! Raise your hand on what you want!"

All the students erupted in yells, hands shooting up as fast as the speed of sound. I slowly raised my hand, but others blocked me. I was drowning in the crowd of eccentric teens. I wasn't visible at all.

Ingredients were given out; Dark chocolate, strawberries, peaches, carrots (The green haired girl, Gumi I think, chose this. She's apparently good in baking and always won contests given to her), and many others until only one ingredient was left:

"Sorry, Ooka-san." the school teacher apologized, not noticing the rest of the students snickering at me with the exception of Gumi who was sticking her tongue at me, "All we have left are apples..."

"Apples are the cheapest fruit!"

"They're pretty bad though..."

"They resemble her: Boring~!"

"Apples are pretty common..."

"Ew! They're disgusting!"

"Apples are _pitiful._"

Am I cheap?

Am I bad?

Am I boring?

Am I common?

Am I disgusting?

Am I **_pitiful_**?

I stared at the fruit in a basket, shining from the white light under as everyone hurried to their stations, confident in all of their ingredients.

...I'm not the best in cooking or baking, but I could tell apples aren't _that_ bad. Everything has flaws.

Dark chocolate. It's an aphrodisiac. Boosts up levels of lust, but cannot guarantee actual love. Like players.

Strawberries. Presumed to be sweet. Sometimes though, you get an explosion of sourness. Also rots easily. Like populars.

Peaches. Erotic. Maybe that's because it's the shape of a butt. Nibble & lick it and they burst, sweet juice coming out. Like sluts.

Carrots. Hard to bite through. Filthy when first plucked. Makes you want to pull them. Like the green haired girl.

But...

Apples. Smooth looking with glimmering colors of gold, green, and red on the outside. Crispy, pastel yellow, and sweet on the inside. May be bruised easily if you don't care for it. Never shows its true self unless you open it up. When you reach the core, it's shriveled up.

But there are 3 forms of apples everyone should know;

One, the Forbidden Fruit. Where Eve & Adam were tempted, but caused original sin.

Two, the Poisonous Apple. Where Snow White bit it and became asleep for a long time.

Three, the Golden Apple. This really isn't worth mentioning because Greek Goddesses were fighting over who's the prettiest because the apple was thrown to the feasting Gods for the one who was the most beautiful. Zeus made a contest on who ever made Paris, the Prince of Troy, fell in love with her, they'll be awarded the fruit.

Oh, I mentioned it anyways...

Oddly enough, only two led to happy endings. The Forbidden Fruit led humans to a savior and the erasing of Original Sin while the Poisonous Apple led to Snow White waking up by a kiss and a happily ever after. And the Golden Apple? It led to Paris choosing Aphrodite because she's the Goddess of Beauty and Love, but when meeting Helen, (Who was in fact, more beautiful), ran away with her even though she was married to Menelaus, King of Sparta and brother of Agamemnon. This caused war. And now that I think about, the Golden Apple also stands for immortality.

Is it like me...? For some reason, it reminds me of Kaina-san, too...

I looked back down at the fruit and did something I haven't done for a long time; Smile.

...

"Delicious!" the cooking teacher exclaimed in amazement from the treat I made, "It's like an apple crumble, cake, and pie together! Such a sensation!"

Everyone gawked at my dessert with awe with the exception of Gumi growling that she didn't get the same reaction when the teacher ate her carrot cake.

"Classical caramel sugar~! Fluffy, white frosting~! And those cute bunny apples~!" Sensei cooed as I tried my own creation myself, "I'll tell you your prize later, but I just want to compliment your dish! It's simple yet gorgeous! Stands out like a yellow rose in a bed of red ones... I really have never tried something so wonderful! What do you call it?"

This didn't take much thought. "Poisonous, Golden, & Forbidden, But _Never_ Pitiful."

* * *

Fifth period is super boring. Imma- I mean, _I'm _trying to learn English to win Miko-chan's heart. When she said all my flaws, I swear, an arrow stabbed my chest repeatedly. Ugh, how come she's so blunt!? Well, I like honesty in a woman... And she's not a woman, but rather very old in age yet young like a child... Devil, what the fucking hell is wrong with this logic?!

The teacher is such a nag, too...

"Rook!" the stupid lady shouted, her nose as sharp as the witches you see in fairy tale books, "Read paragraph 15!"

I sighed sharply, standing up, "Yeah, whatever. Mr. Yoshi got up from da table-"

"It's 'the'! Not 'da'!" she snapped like the nag she is, "Read it properly!"

I glared at the dumb teacher, "Mr. Yoshi got up from **the **table and, like, went to-"

"Don't add the word 'like' in every sentence!"

"-and went to work. Suzy saw Mr. Yoshi and said, 'Damn, ya so fuckin' smexy-"

"That is **not **what it says in the book! And do not say something so _vulgar_ in my class!"

**"YOU KNOW WHAT, OLD LADY?!" **I barked, slamming the book down hard on the desk, **"I ONLY ACCEPT NAGS TO SOMEONE SPECIAL AND DEVIL FORBID IT BEING YOU!"**

.

.

.

"O-oh my..." a classmate cleared his throat, "He... He... **SPOKE IN PERFECT ENGLISH!**"

"And it was slightly British!" a now earned fan girl squealed.

The class rumbled with rumors, overflowing with alarm and enthusiasm.

"Wow!"

"Haha! Why did he say Devil instead of God?!"

"Maybe Rook is pretty awesome!"

"He makes this book a _lot _more hilarious then it's supposed to!"

"Wait, who's his 'special someone'...?

At that moment, I shouted / MANLY blushed, "What I meant _was _this book is boring! Hell, it's too easy even for **me**!"

"Well then,_ Rook,_" she spat my name out as if she drank a bottle of vinegar, "what do you suggest we read?"

"Uhh..." I paused before grabbing a heavy book, "This...?"

"Rook..." Tianyi, (WAIT. WHEN WAS SHE HERE? WHAT.), whispered anxiously, "You're holding up the dictionary..."

I immediately chucked the book to the back of the classroom and snatched another one, "I meant this one..."

"...The Wolf Who Fell In Love With The Little Red Riding Hood?" I got that book? Oh the irony... "You want to read a stupid fantasy?!"

"This isn't just some fairy tale..." I started to improvise- "It's like Beauty & the Beast mixed together with Little Red Riding Hood. It's one of those simple 'what if' situations. 'What if the wolf wasn't the bad guy and instead fell in love?' That's the theme of the story... Adding reality to a classic." -and I somehow made a speech.

Immediately, I thought of Miko-chan. I'd be the tyrant if this was a fairy tale and she'd be waiting for her Prince. But if all of sudden I fell in love with her, I'd kidnap her because I wouldn't want her to be taken away. I'm a bit selfish.

I don't get the saying, 'If you love them, let them go. If they don't come back, they were never yours.' I feel like you could only say that in such a bittersweet tone, but the bitter overtakes the sweetness.

"I agree with Rook, Sensei!" the angel defended me, "His speech was so touching!"

"Me too!" another fellow class mate raised his hand.

"I have to agree!"

"Count me in!"

"Let's read the novel, Sensei!"

"...Fine." the teacher gave up, coming to an agreement.

"Yes!" students cheered, "All hail to Rook!"

"Oi!" I shouted in clear pride, "Let's rule this class!"

* * *

As everyone talked loudly, I could only rub my temples from the migraine I received from that retard throwing the dictionary at me.

Damn you, Rook...

I, Yuuma, will avenge myself from that stupid asshole!

Hmm, I remember seeing some water balloons up on the roof... Along with some passed out guys...

The bell rang throughout school, signaling that fifth period was over.

I got up from my seat with a clatter, not really bothering to be quiet.

...Time for lunch.

* * *

Time for lunch...

Class is boring like always.

Today was a day I'd like to forget. I put my gang in danger and I was pretty mean, too...

This is why I'm sulking in a closet in an abandoned room.

I sighed as I held my knees close to me, tilting my head to the side. Negative feelings swarmed inside of me like rapid sharks diving through harsh waves. Ugh, are you supposed to feel this way after talking to jocks?!

I know I was mean, but to be honest, I kind of wanted to die...

I was really mean to Utatane-san, too...

What do I do...?!

Suddenly, a great idea hit me like a brick.

"**I GOT IT!" **I blurted out across the room as I busted out of the dusty cabinet, breaking two doors down, **"I'LL APOLOGIZE!"**

.

.

.

"Oops..." I muttered, realizing that I literally bull-dozed everything for a second, "Well, that cupboard needed to be replaced anyways..."

I hurried out of the class room, brain storming ideas as I did so.

Maybe I should apologize him face to face? But I might run away or do something I regret...

How about giving a letter to him? Wait! What happens if he mistook it as _love _letter?! Sure I want to say sorry, but I'm not fucking crazy...

Should it be something extravagant like? Nope. That would pertain to love again.

Maybe I should ask my internet friends on this...

"Kaina-san!" an unfamiliar voice said from behind, "Could I please talk to you?"

I turned around only to see that same blond demon smiling at me as if we best buddies or something along those lines.

"No." I dully spoke, "I have no need for popular demons."

"Come on!" he pleaded again, "I feel like you're misunderstanding me!"

"...Fine." I easily gave up, too tired to put up a fight, "But I don't really want to talk here."

"Great!" the misty eyed teen rejoiced, "I know the perfect place to go to!"

"Where...?" I queried, suspicious on what he might do.

He grabbed my hand and dashed to where he wanted to take me, chirping along the way, "The old school building!"

"W-wait!" I yelped, surprised by his action, "Slow down!"

* * *

"W-wait!" a familiar yelp captured my attention, "Slow down!"

Who's being so loud...?

I briefly looked at who ever made the noise, but it quickly turned into me gaping at the sight.

Why the hell is Len dragging Kaina-san?!

"Hey, Piko..." one of my friends called my name, "Do you know why Len is dragging to the old school building?"

"I'm not exactly sure..." I grumbled, not confident.

"Hold on..." another friend mentioned, "Isn't the old school building used for **_sex?!_**"

Wha- **WHAT THE FUCK?!** What is Len thinking?! Holy shit, is he going to _rape _her?!

It didn't take long for me to bolt after them.

* * *

**Shit. Remember when one of the reasons why I couldn't update was because of vitamins? Well, we're having a vitamin party and a whole shit load people are coming.**

**And being me, (The nerdy, rebel-like, loner), that's not good...**

**HELP ME!**

**...Back to what happened in the story.**

**Yes. Ritsuko is actually Ritsu's gender bend, but since this is fanfiction, I could do anything I want. ;P**

**The groups brawling was pretty sad to write. I don't hate Gumi, but she's gone ape shit in my story.**

**Taito, Ritsu, and Rook hate pansies.**

**Gakupo V.S. Yuuma! Samurais going head to head~**

**Sorry for putting the Shion brothers here, but they're not important...**

**Miko has a knack for cooking! ;3 And erotica/shot.**

**Rook... At least he's trying to win her heart.**

**Yuuma got hit in the head! *fist pumps* Yes!**

**Yukina isn't a tsundere, but more of a tsunshun!**

**Well, wish me luck as I hide away until the party is over!**


End file.
